


We Are Here Oneshots

by GeekGasm



Series: The Monsta X Hybrid Oneshot Book [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: This is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me





	1. Alligator

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me

The first one up is Jooheon 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You laughed as you and your friends drove by the entrance to the bayou on the way to the bar you laid your head on the edge of the opened window breathing in the cool summer air of New Orleans. you looked out at the trees of the bayou. you turned to your head to your friend Brook as she said something to you. You just smiled feeling the buzz of the cooler you drank before getting in the car. That's when you felt it a chill going down your spine you looked back out the window to see stilted green eyes staring back at you. You jumped back from the window a little bit “ Jesus.” “ Hey Y/N are you alright.” 

You looked Tiffeny as you slowly started to calm down your heart and gave her a nervous smile “ Yeah just a bug scared me that's all.” you told her hoping she would by it. She patted your head and smiled at you “ Your so adorable Y/N.” you laid back on her as you looked out the window you couldn't get those green stilted eyes out of your head they looked like something that is at the tip of your tongue but you couldn't find the world for it right now. 

“ Tonight is going to be so much fun.” you looked at Stacy as she drove. You looked at her cut off jeans and with her lime green benki swimsuit top and her matching neon green heels. You turned my eyes back to the window when the car reached a red light you tuned the girls out as they seem to turn the radio up and singing along to whatever song was on. Then you seen them aging the green stilted eyes from before. you took a deep breath as you tried not to panic as you started back at the eyes that you couldn't look away from. “/N….Y/N!” you jumped and looked at Vicky “ Huh..” “ Are you back to earth now.” You gave an awkward smile “ Yeah I’m here.” you told them “ We might finally get you to come out that shell and get some.” the rest of them laughed you rolled my eyes “ Just because I don't hop on the first dick I see doesn't mean I need to get some.” you told them laying my head back Tiffeny. Ok so you was lying you do need to get laid “ How long has it been two weeks or three.” Brook asked as you looked back out the window trying avoid the question. “ Don't tell me you haven't had any since Carlos.” you closed my eyes as you tried not to think of your shitty ass ex. “ Guys just let it go.” you told them groaning not wanting to get this topic right now. 

“ Oh my god you literally haven't gotten none in three years.” you stopped the growl of frustration that wanted to pass your lips as you went back to tuning them out. Carlos was just shitty ass person thats all so the sex wasn't right like at all most nights you didn't even finish and he would be sleep after seven minutes into it. He never wanted to try something new at all anything you wanted to try was either stupid or dumb in his eyes. 

You sighed before you could open my mouth to say anything. The roar of a motorcycle cut me. You looked out the window to see the headlights of the very source of the sound you watched the person dressed head to toe in all black speed up and was riding besides the car well more he stayed by the very window you was looking out of. When the rider turned his head towards you. Your breath caught in your throat as the black tint of the viser did nothing to hide those bright green eyes that was looking at you 10 minutes ago “ Alligator eyes..” you said under your breath “ What did you say Y/N?” Brook said you shook your head “ Nothing just thinking out loud that's all.” 

The rider kept the pace with the car as we had our staring contest you couldn’t look away from those eyes no matter how hard you tried. you just couldn’t you felt myself getting jerked back when Stace decided to speed up “ What a fucking creep are you ok Y/N?”. After ten seconds you finally remembered that breathing is a thing you have to do “ Yeah yeah I’m fine.” you told them my eyes not moving from the window expecting the rider to pop up next to us aging. “ He was such a creep right Y/N.” Brook said “ Huh yeah sure.” you said. You see as much as you count them as your friends Brook goes with whatever Stacy says and it gets annoying. For the rest of the drive you couldn't take your eyes off the window . 

We pulled into the parking lot of the bar called SnakeBites its so pose to be one of the few nice bars here in all of New Orleans you looked down at your black tank top and red high waisted ripped shorts. you ran a hand through your hair as you sighed watching the rest of the group got excited. You rolled your eyes as Tiffeny started to shake you talking about how you were going to get dick and stop being so mean. You rolled my eyes as you got out the car and looked at the bar it was almost one of those middle of nowhere bars. But considering its by the Bayou and it is in the middle of nowhere in a way. But it did at least look nice the building was all black with a giant neon sign that said SnakeBites behind the words was a picture of a snake with its mouth open.  
You looked at the people sitting on the side deck that had a view of the bayou you could feel the vibrations of the music from inside “ Brook why would the guys you met on the way to get food this morning want to meet us here?” you asked her as you took in your surroundings some people were hanging out. Outside the bar “ Because I told them how I have awesome fun as hell best friends and that we wanted to have a good time.” She said as she came to stand by you. you felt Stacy throw her arms around you “ Come one we might be able to find someone to loosen you up.” you elbowed her in the ribs as you started walking away from them as fast as your red heels would take you “ Hey!” you heard them yell at you. You turned and smiled at them as you waited for them to catch up with you. 

You pushed open the doors to see that the bar was packed with people You looked around at everyone but your eyes landed on. A guy sitting at a table in the back a drink in his hand sunglasses on his face his black hair was slicked to one side. His jaw line looked like it could cut me but his face also had some childish features but what got you the most was the guy was dressed in all back you knew a lot of guys dress in all black but his tight black shirt that seemed to be painted on his skin with the black leather jacket and black pants along with the boots to match you bit your lip as you couldn't stop looking at him for some reason. “ /N….Y/N please report back to earth.” 

You blinked looking away from the guy sitting in the back that basically smelled like danger “ Huh.” you looked to see the girls up under the arms of three random guys. “ I said we found a table come on.” Stacy said looking at you giggling every time one of the guy that had his arm around her whispered in her ear. “ Oh but wait you dont have anyone so it might be best if you sat at the bar by yourself you know so you wont fourth wheel.” Brook said. This is why you don't come out with them because every time Brook says we should do something it always ends up with the three of them with guys and you by yourself or the guy that hangs around that is a complete dick head. You tried not to let your anger show as you forced a smile “ Go ahead and have fun I’ll be at the bar.” Picturing how many ways you could shove your heel up their ass. You walked past them to the bar. 

You took the first bar stool that was closest to the patio doors and also close to the black haired guy in all black that was sitting in the back. “ What can I get for you.” you looked up from your phone to see the bartender looking at you. His deep brown eyes and golden blonde hair with blue ends. His hair looked like he just woke up and walked out the house without trying and his dark blue button up shirt was half way open only the last few buttons was buttoned up his arms looked like they could rip out of shirt at any moment. You didn't know why he bothered to wear one at all. “ Miss..” you blinked realizing he was looking at you “ Umm I would take a rum and coke with ice please.” you said hoping your voice did not come out broken up and high pitched. He gave you beautiful smile that made your breath hitch “ Sure thing beautiful.” he walked away to make your drink you looked back down at your phone when you felt someone sit next to you. You ignored them as you kept playing on your phone. Until the smell of cheap beer hit your nose hard. “ Bartender one more.” the guy who decided to sit next to you yelled. He came back and set my rum and coke down as he shot you a smile before turning to the guy “ I think you had more than enough.” the bartender told him. You looked down at your phone trying to tune their conversation out but you could still feel him looking at you. You unconsciously squeezed your thighs together. Time to step outside you set your money for the drink on the counter as you slipped out the patio doors and on to the deck you breathed breathed a sigh of relief as the breeze felt so good “ Getting too crowded in there for you.” you jumped as you looked over to the dark corner of the patio to see the guy in all black sitting at one the patio benches his feet up on the table and a another drink in his hand. “ I just needed fresh air.” you told him as you stayed by the railing “ You can come closer I don't bite..unless you want me to.” he voice got deeper at the end when he said that. You rubbed your thighs together as you tired to calm down once your heart was okay and not feeling like it was going to burst out of your chest you walked towards him every nerve ending in your body coming to life with each step you took. Your mind was screaming at you to high tail it outta there and don't look back. 

But another part kept pushing you forward to him you sat down on bench next to him realizing how small you was compared to his built fram. His hand was way bigger than yours. They looked like piano hands you crossed your legs hoping to stop the feeling you started. “ Didn’t you come here with friends.” you gave him a look “ How did you know that.” you said getting ready to run to the doors if he tried anything “ Calm down I didn’t mean for it to sound creepy I saw you staring at me when you walked in.” He said. You looked him and wished he wasn’t wearing those damn sunglasses so you could see his eyes. You felt your face heat up as your brain finally processed what he said.” They ditched me for three guys.” you told him as you took a sip of your drink looking away from him as he started to laugh “ That's fucked up .” “ Tell me about it.” “I’m Jooheon.” he said titling his glass towards you “ Y/N.” “ You don't mind if i keep you company would you?” you smiled at him “ Not all.” his smiled made you choked on your drink when he did that he had the most deepest dimples in the world oh my god. 

You felt his hand touch your back you gasped as goosebumps started to trial down your arm from his touch. You moved away from him like he burned me. “ I was just seeing if you were okay.” “ I’m sorry that was fully my fault umm I haven't had a guy touch me since Carlos….and I just said that out loud god i’m tipsy already.” you said putting your face in your hands. “ Who’s Carlos? “ “ My shitty ass ex who was an asshole and just an all around shitty person that I just want to forget about.” “ Want me to make you forget about him.” you didn't stop the shiver that ran down your spine as he whispered in your ear. You looked him in the eye as you whined out “ Please.” he moved closer to you “ Stop me if your not sure about this.” he told you as you felt his breathe on your lips. 

You eyes slide shut as you felt his hand on your thigh. You put your hand on his shoulder grabbing onto the fitting black shirt he had on as his smell of fresh cut grass and his cologne invaded your senses. You felt his lips brush against yours as you got inpation so you put your other hand on the back of his neck and smashed his lips to yours as he moved both hands to your hips as he moved closer to you. It was like every sense was heightened because of him. You felt rough hand trail under your top you gasped as his cold hand came in contact with your bear skin he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

“ Y/N!” you broke the kiss between us panting you looked over to the door to see Stacy looking around for you “ Shit.” you mumbled as he kissed your neck “ Isn't that your friend?” he asked as you felt his surprisingly sharp teeth graze your neck “ Yes.” you gasped out. As you put your hand over mouth to stop anymore noises that might tip Stacy off to look in the dark corner of the patio. You felt him growl and you arched into him as you had to stop the whine that was caught in the back of your throat. “ Guys I don't think she’s out here are you sure she came out here.” you heard Stacy say just as the door opened Jooheon lifted you up and sat you on his lap and pulled you into another breathless kiss you grabbed the back of his shirt like it was the only thing keeping you grounded to earth you felt his nails that seemed longer than normal graze Your skin you deepen the kiss as you pulled him closer to you wanting to feel more of him. you let out an squeal as he picked you up. you hooked your legs around his waist you laughed as you pulled his face closer to yours. You heard your friends talking about the random the girl that just got carried off and how lucky she was “ Shouldn't I tell them I’m leaving.” you let out a quit moan as he nipped your neck “ You can text them later.”he growled out you bit your lip as you leaned forward and kissed his neck. you felt his growl travel through your body you tighten your legs around his waist trying to get as close as possible. 

That’s when it hit you that you was about to leave and go with some guy that you just met. you bit my lip as you looked at his sunglasses you frowned “ What’s wrong.” you put your hands on his glasses as you started to take them off. He put you down as he grabbed your hands he started laughing “ No no beautiful.” you pouted as you looked up at him “ But I want to see your eyes.” he smiled at me as he pulled you into a kiss “ Later I promise.” he said as he pulled you to his bike you looked wide eyed at the bike it was the same the bike that was driving next to the car. 

You looked at him watching and waiting for him to take off his glasses you walked towards his bike “ Let me guess your baby.” you said as you walked around the bike he handed you his helmet “ You sound jealous.” he said smirking at you “ What if I want a nickname?” he walked closer to you “ You already have one.” “ But the bartender also called me beautiful soo.” you saw his eyebrow twitch “ Jealous?” you said using his words on him. He put his hand on your hip and yanked you closer he growled in your ear “ Remind me to talk to Wonho about that.” he said before he smashed his lips to yours in a bruising kiss. 

When he pulled away from you. You was a little dazed “ Have you ever been on bike before?” he asked you as leaned on his bike you shook your head “ I need a verbal confirmation.” you sighed “ No I haven't been on a bike before at least not an motorcycle at least.” He flashed you another smile with his dimples showing you walked close to him and poked his dimple on his right side. He started laughing and held your hips “ Why did you do that?” “ Because your dimples are adorable.” you wrapped your arms around his neck “ Hop on.” he said as he tapped your hip. “ I don't know how to get on.” “ I’ll help you get on but it's up to you stay on.” He said as he bit his lip at you. You squeezed your thigh together as the feeling started back up aging. This guy was going to be the death of you but hey if that's how you go then that's just how you go. He took the helmet from me and put it on you “ Does it feels alright?” you gave a thumbs up knowing if you tried to talk with thing on it wouldn't sound right. He stripped off leather jacket also and handed it to you “ Trust me it's pretty cold on the back of there when I drive.” you looked at his arms biting your lip. You quickly put the jacket on the sleeves covered your hands and the jacket looked like it could be used a dress on you the jacket stopped about mid thigh. He opened his arms and you stepped into them “ You look so adorable in my jacket.” he said as he wrapped his arms around you. “ Y/N!” you looked over to the door of the bar to see Stacy and the girls. Your eyes widen “ What are you going to do.” Jooheon mumbled into your neck. you locked your arms around his neck and looked at him hoping the needing look in your eyes gave him the clue. “ You said you would make me forget about my ex or was all that just talk that you can't back up.” 

His arms tightened around your waist “ Trust me you won't even remember your own name.” He growled out you shivered in his arms “ Are you sure because if not you I’m pretty sure I think you said his name is Wonho will.” he yanked you closer by the back of your neck “ Get on the damn bike.” you giggled at how fast it took him to go from playful to this you liked it. He put his hands on your hips and picked you up and put you on the back end of his bike you watched him swing his leg up and over with ease. “ Hold on to me.” he told you as the bike came to life you moved closer to his back and wrapped your arms around him laying your head on his back you felt the goosebumps raise on your skin despite having on his jacket “ Nervous?” He said over the roar of the bike “ you shook your head no “ Just excited.” you whispered but you doubted he could hear you. You heard your friends call to you aging you looked over them. They was giving you the looks of are you fucking crazy. Before they could reach the bike Jooheon pulled out the parking the lot and down the street you got closer to him. you tried not move around to much the humm and vibrations of the bike was not helping my problem right now you felt Jooheon laugh “ Problem Beautiful.” he said in this cocky ass voice that made you want to punch him. you slapped his back as a way of saying shut up. He started to laugh even harder. 

That's when you noticed we were close to the bayou on a back road. Before you had time to register what was going on the two of you pulled up to an driver way the house that looked like it hasn't been lived in for years. He parked his bike in the garage you looked around it as he helped you off his bike “ Your not going to murder me and feed my body to the gators are you?” you asked him He laughed as he took the helmet off you “ No why would I do that.” you shrugged your shoulders “ Why would a hot guy stay out in the bayou if he wasn't killing people.” he smiled at you aging “ You think I’m hot.” he said raising an eyebrow at you. You rolled your eyes “ Not the point.” “ Ok I like it because it's quite and no one is here to get on your nerves or neighbors to yell at for some stupid thing it's just me and the bayou.” He walked closer to you caging me against his bike “ But if I was what would you do I brought you all the way out here already.” You looked up at him biting your lip. You ran your hands up the front of his body and around his neck. you jumped as he grabbed the back of your thighs you locked your legs around him “ I would ask you to please fuck me first before you kill me.” he smirked at you as he started to walk backwards into the house “ And what if I had a bigger secret then that.” you tighten your legs around him “ I mean as fucked up as this sounds I’m fine as long as you backup all of that talk you did at the bar.” you told him as you leaned down started kissing on his neck. 

You felt the grip he had on the back of your thighs turn bruising. You gasped as he slammed you against the wall to what you guess was the kitchen. Because of the little bit of light you was able to see the mark that was going to be full hickey in the morning. You smiled a bit knowing it would be hard to hide when he gets dressed. you gasped as he put his hand in your hair and yanked it back as he pressed against you. Your back arched still trying to get as close to him as possible. “ You better slow down I’m hanging on by my last bit of self control and your about to make me lose it if you keep that up.” I couldn't stop the whine that escaped your throat as his grip on your hair got tighter. you looked at him trying to look him in the eyes “ What’s stopping you.” you told him as you watched him take a breath as he smashed his lips to yours aging. He pressed you harder against the wall. Letting you feel that you wasn't the only one who was just as excited. You rolled your hips forward as a whine left your throat trying to get him to hurry up. He pulled away from you “ You're really testing my patience.” he said as his hand went around your throat “ Just let go.” you said in a whisper “ trust me beautiful you don't want that.” you used the grip you had on his hips to roll yours forward once more. You couldn't stop the moan that left your lips as he bucked forward. He put his head in your neck as he ran lips across your shoulder. 

you felt his hands move to the end of my tank top you lifted your arms up as he took your tank off you. It was like the two of you couldn't be away from each other for a moment as he started to kiss the top of your chest “ Jooheon.” you moaned out as he started to play with your nipple through your black lace bra. He chuckled against your chest as he gave you look that said I told you so. you pulled him closer to you “ Please.” you breathed out as soon as you remembered how to breath. you let out an yelp as he moved your body up his until he sat you on his shoulders. You looked down at him in between your thighs. He kissed the inside of your thighs. you bit your lip as he kissed everywhere but where you wanted him to kiss you. You bucked your hips. He put his hand on your hip you felt his breath ghost over you “ Please.” you jolted as he licked the place you needed him the most “ Jooheon!” “ Shhh shhh calm down baby I got you.” 

You bit down on your knuckle as you tried not to let out another yell as he flattened his tongue out as he licked you through your shorts you bucked your hips aging he hooked his fingers in the lop of your shorts “ Do you want me to take these off baby.” He growled out you nodded your head. You gasped as he slapped your ass . “ That wasn't a word.” “ Yes!” you yelled out as you felt him pop the button on your shorts. you wiggled your hips wanting his mouth back on you. He put his hands on your hips as he lifted you up aging and set you on your feet. When your feet touched the ground your legs almost folded under you he caught you by your waist. He gave you another cocky ass smile “ I barely touched you and you already can’t walk.” He pulled you close to him “ Jump.” he whispered in your ear. You jumped up and locked you legs around his waist as he walked backwards to what you guess is his room the lightly lit hallway and the complete darkness of his room was change. He dropped you on his bed you bounced on the impact. You laid back as you arched your back as you started rubbing your thighs together trying to get some type of friction to relieve the ache he put there. you felt his hands trail up your legs to your hips he pressed you down trying to get you to be still. You felt him grab the top of your shorts as he started to pull them down your legs along with your underwear. 

For the first time since you met him tonight you could feel how turned on you really was. Before you could even move your legs. He dived forward and licked up your core . Your back arched off the bed “ Jooheon!” you yelled as your hands flew to his hair. You tugged on his hair. He put his hands on yours to keep them in his hair. You scratched your nails over his scalp. You bucked your hips when you felt him growl the sound making you moan. When he pulled your clit into his mouth and started to suck hard. You let out a yell when his teeth grazed it. “ Your so sweet.” he growled into your thigh “ Jooheon.” you whined out when his breath ghosted over you “ Beautiful can you answer something for me.” he said as he kissed the inside of your thigh “ Why now.” you breathed out. You was confused as to why he wanted to ask you something now like really why now he grazed his lips up your body until he was at eye to eye with you. You rolled your hips into him trying to remind him what the you two was doing. He put his hands on your hips. 

“ You keep that up and I might have to tie you up.” your imagination started to get the better of you with the thought of being tied up and laid out for him to do whatever he wanted to you. Just thought of it had you excited and wanting him even more. He moved your head to look at him “ What if I tell you I’m not human.” he said as he grazed his teeth over your throat. You gasped as your hands grabbed on to his black shirt. You tugged on his shirt wanting it to off of him. He chuckled as he sat up and pulled off his shirt. You bit your lip as you looked at him he was built. He was perfect from his jawline to his deep vline. He laid back down on top of you. His hips lining up with yours. He kissed the part of where your shoulder met your neck that's when you felt it. You ran your hand through his hair and brushed past his ear that's when you realized. The glasses was gone you felt your heart skip a beat “ You took your glasses off.” you whispered into his ear “ Yeah.” you kissed him behind his ear “ I want to see your eyes.” you told him as you played with the hair at the nape of his neck “ Are you sure?” you grabbed his face to look at you his eyes was closed as he faced you “ Jooheon please.” you said he still didn't open them. You bit you lip as you tried to think of ways that would make him open his eyes. You smiled as you pushed on his shoulder he sat up. You followed him up “ Lay down.” you told him. He switched you spots as he laid down you got on top of him as you rocked your hips onto him. His hands grabbed your hips trying to get you to be still. The only way to get him to open his eyes was to make him loss control and snap. You leaned down and kissed his neck you felt his nails dig slightly into your hips. “ Jooheon.” You purred into his ear “ Don't you want to see the faces I make when you make you moan.” his grip got tighter on your hips as you licked his neck “ Please Jooheon.” your nails gently ran down his chest to the top of his jeans “ If your going to sit on it you might as well do something about it.” he said as he bucked his hips into your core. You moaned out as you fell on to his chest. Your body trying to recover from the pleasurable spark that just ran through you. He was already big but the feel of jeans made it feel ten times better. 

“ You know this little plan you had to make me open my eyes is failing right I bet I could make you fall part before I even open them.” he said as he bucked his hips into you. You arched your back as that spark shot through you aging “ Would you like that beautiful.” he said thrusting with each word he said. You whimpered out as you felt that knot you haven't felt in awhile start to become tighter and tighter with every move of his hips “ Jooheon!” you yelled out as you placed your hands on his chest to kept from falling over he sat up as he pressed his chest against yours “ Are you going to cum on my pants beautiful.” he growled in your ear you put your head on his shoulder. You let out a squeal when he thrusted hard against your clit. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as you held on as he rocked your hips against him “ That's what I will do I’m going to make you cum just like this.” You whined out as the knot started to get tighter and tighter “ And then I’ll fuck you into oblivion just like you asked me in garage and I won't stop until I make your eyes roll in the back of your head.” You couldn't focus on the words he was saying because how he was moving you. He took control of your body like he owned you, like your body was his and his alone. “ I thought you said you was going to make me forget my ex’s name.” you said as you started to laugh that turned into a scream you felt two of his fingers enter you. “ What was that beautiful.” he said as he fingers tapped your inside wall making your back arch. “ You want to say that aging beautiful.” he growled out as he hit that one spot that made you see stars and curl your toes. His other hand grabbed a handful of your hair and yanked your head back “ Answer me Y/N.” he said as his fingers didn’t stop. Your mouth fell open into a silent scream as he hit that one spot aging. 

You felt legs start to shake as you started to chat please like it was the only word you knew “ Please what beautiful.” he said in your ear. You rolled your hips into his hands trying to get him to hit that spot aging. Only few more and then you would be tumbling over the edge “ If you don't answer me I’m going to stop.” he told you “ Please don't stop.” You all but yelled out as your voice finally decided to work. You let out a scream as his thumb started to rub your clit “ Jooheon!” You screamed as the knot in your body snap and became undone. Your eyes closed on their own accord as you felt your body twitch as the clam feeling started to take over your arms tightened around Jooheon as you tried to your breathing back to normal. You felt his finger slip out of you as he kissed your neck “ Such a good girl for me.” you pulled back to see his face. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you looked into those stilted green alligator eyes that was looking at you from the bayou “ Alligator eyes.” You whispered as you felt yourself clench around nothing. You grabbed his face as you pulled into a kiss “ I don't care and I mean that I really don't care even with your eyes your still perfect.” you told him you watched his eyes dilate and an inhuman growl leave his lips as laid you down he put his around your throat. You just looked up at him in anticipation you could feel yourself get excited aging as he would tighten and untighten his hand around your neck. You looked up at him pleadingly “ I thought you said you was going to make me forget my ex’s name.” his eyes narrowed at you as his tighten around your neck “ I also said I would your eyes roll back.” You bucked your hips into his “ Then what are you waiting for.” you told him “ Close your eyes smartass.” he told you. You closed your eyes as soon as they shut you felt the bed move and then you heard the rusting of clothes. Your hand started to trial down your body. Your hand was ripped away before you could even touch your clit. “ Are you trying to finish my job beautiful.” he told you as he placed your hands on the bar of the headboard “ Keep your hands there until I say so.” You nodded your head “ I need words Beautiful.” he said as he slapped your thigh “ Yes.” You yelled out as your body jerked. He let out what sounded like a purr “ Good girl.” You gasped as you felt your bra give way like it was cut right down the middle “ Jooheon.” you said in warning tone “ I’ll get you a new one.” he said as you felt the bed dip “ If your able to be still for a few minutes I will give you a reward in the morning.” “ What if I want my reward now.” You said. “ Your going to be too tired.” he said before you had time to ask him why. 

 

You let out a scream of his name as he thrusted all the into you. Your back arched high off the bed from the pain of the stretch. You gripped the bar above your head as if your life depended on it “ How are you this tight.” he growled “ Open your eyes Beautiful.” he told you. You opened your eyes to see laying above you one hand on your hip and the other above your head “ Are you okay?” he asked as he brushed his lips against yours. You started to nodded your head but stopped yourself “ Yes now can you please move.” you told him he smirked at you before giving you a hard thrust making you go up the bed a little bit. Your eyes shut as your mouth dropped open “ Hmmm how many times have you said my name Beautiful.” he said in your ear “ i-I don't know two or three.” You said gasping as he rolled his hips into you “ Three it is then.” You opened your eyes confused “ Three what?” “ Three orgasms well two if you don't pass out on me.” he said as he gave you another rough thrust hitting your spot dead on this time. “ Right there please please right there!” you cried out. “ As you wish.” he groaned in your ear as he set brutal rough pace making your boobs bounce every time he thrusted back into you. Lawd wet slaps filled the room along with your screams you took back the words you said earlier. You was happy there was no one here to hear you scream his name like it was prayer. “ Fuck he didn't do his job right did he Y/N.” he growled in your ear you clenched around him at the sound of it. “ Answer me Y/N.” he said each word with a thrust “ No!” you yelled out. You flt body start to make that knot aging. You locked your legs around his waist as your eyes started to roll back. You felt your toes curl and your legs start to shake “ Let go.” he told you. You quickly let go of the bar and wrapped your arms around him bring him closer to you. “ Jooheon.” You gasped in his ear and that was what it took for his last bit of self control to snap as the thrust he gave made the headboard smack the wall. 

Your dropped mouth open in a ear shattering scream as white light flashed behind your eyelids and your body started to shake. You heard Jooheon groaned in your ear before you felt his cum shoot of inside you. You moaned out as your body started to slowly come down from it's high. You whimpered when Jooheon pulled out of you. You could feel his cum slowly dripping out of you. Your body jerked away when you felt his hand reach down “ You made such a mess.” You hmmed as a way to show you was listing. You opened your eyes when you felt your legs get pinned to the bed. You looked down to see Jooheon green eyes starting at “ Eyes on me Y/N.” You kept your eyes on him as he dipped his head down before you could tell you give in his tongue slide into you he moaned at the way the both tested. “ Jooheon.” you squealed when his tongue found your clit. You put your hands in and tried to yank him away from your core “ Jooheon...too much...please.” you cried as you yanked his hair “ Just one more please Beautiful.” You whined “ Just...for...me.” he said each work with a flick. And with the last one you came undone. This one wasn't as strong as the other one but it left you in a panting and trembling mess. You felt his body crash on top yours his face landing in your boobs “ Hey beautiful.” “ Hmmm.” “ What was his name.” he said “ What.” you said confused he chuckled as kissed the middle of your chest “ Nothing just go to sleep Beautiful.” he said as you drifted into a blissful sleep


	2. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon is up next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your never really got over your past boyfriend Hyungwon but the night he pops on your fire escape you knew you shouldn't have let him in but you did

You laid in your bed reading your book. When you heard a tapping on your window. You looked over to see a pair of steel-gray eyes looking at you. Your breath hitched because you knew those eyes better than anyone. You got up from your bed trying to pull your sleeping shorts down as you walked to your window to open it. 

“ What are you doing here Hyungwon?” You asked as you watched his long limbs climb through your apartment window. He stood up and stretched. You watched as he raised his arms above his head. His black shirt raising up showing his stomach and the top of his vline. You watched him take off his black vans and hoodie and fall face forward onto your bed. You frowned your eyebrows at him. 

“ No really Hyungwon what are you doing here?” You asked him aging as you walked over to him looking at the way he just starfished out on your bed. You heard him say something but it was muffled by his face being in your cover. This wasn't the first time he had just climbed in your apartment from your window. You couldn't keep track of how many times you would wake to find him next to you. 

“ I don't have super hearing like you so I didn't catch that.” 

He turned his face “ I said that Me and Minhyuk got into a fight so I left the house.” 

“ So you thought you could just crash here until Minhyuk has calm down.” 

“Yeah pretty much.” 

Of course, he would think that. He would stay at your apartment with you when he and the guys would get into an argument. You were his peace, his clam in the middle of a storm, he felt comfortable and safe with you. He always had felt safer with you. It made your heart skip a beat knowing that he still thinks of you being his peace of mind when things get crazy. 

“ You know people usually call before showing up at their ex’s house.” You said walking back over to where you were laying down. You heard him scoff 

“ You still believe that we are broken up cute. “ 

He said in a mocking tone. You narrowed your eyes at the back of his blonde head. 

 

“ Well considering that you haven't spoken to me in three months-.” 

“ Correction you have been ignoring me for three months.” 

A no was on the tip of your tongue. But you stopped yourself knowing he was right. You have been adoving Hyungwon for three months but it still doesn't make up for the fact that he could have just done what he usually does and that's pop up at your window. You looked at his long frame as he laid on his stomach with his eyes closed. It uses to bother you when he slept because he didn't breath. But only for you, he would fake breath to make you sleep easier. The nights you would wake up and see him sitting in the corner of your room reading while the moonlight was shining on him making him look more inhuman than he already was from his blonde hair to his eyes. That moment was one that would be engraved in your brain forever. 

“ Your staring,” he mumbled as he didn’t open his eyes. You felt your face heat up. Normal people don't eye sex their ex while they sleep. Oh, let's be real no normal person would be caught dead in this situation. But you have never been normal and the very person laying next to you accepted you for that. You shook your head trying to will the feelings away. You wouldn't make the same mistake twice. You knew that this was a bad idea and that you shouldn't let this happen. But every time you tried to open your mouth to kick him out. A moment you two had together would flash through your head. 

You were brought out of your thoughts by your phone ringing. You could feel Hyungwon’s eyes on you. You grabbed your phone quickly before Hyungwon could ask who it was. You took one glance at the caller id and tried not to look at Hyungwon. You got out of your bed and walked to the bathroom. You shut your bedroom door behind you hoping that it would muffle the conversation you were about to have. You took a deep breath as you answered your phone. 

‘ Hello.’   
‘ Hey were you sleeping?’ 

You shut your eyes. You forgot that you had your phone sound up. That didn't stop you from praying to whoever that Hyungwon was at least asleep or not paying attention. 

‘ Y/N?’ 

You wanted to tell yell at him to stop talking so badly but Lay hasn't done anything wrong. 

‘ Yeah..I’m still here and no I wasn't sleep.’ 

 

‘ Ok don't scare me like that. Are we still on for dinner tomorrow night?’ 

You heard your bedroom door open. You turned around saw Hyungwon standing in the doorway his arms crossed and eyes blazing. Giving you a look that said he dared you to finish that sentence 

‘ Yeah, Lay we are.’ 

You said as you looked away from Hyungwon as you said it. You watched him stand fully up and start walking towards you. You started to panic 

‘ Lay I’ll see you tomorrow bye.’ 

You rushed out and said as you hung up before Hyungwon could reach you. You backed up against the wall behind with your phone behind you. Hyungwon stopped in front of you as he put one hand on the wall and leaned down to your eye level. 

“ Who was that?” he growled out. His eyes turning into a bright red. You felt your knees get weak a little bit. Yes, your ex is a vampire. And you were perfectly fine with that. You opened your mouth to say something but his growl cut you off. He got close to you as he ran his fangs over your neck. 

 

“ First it was ignoring me for three months and now this. You're really testing my patience Y/N.” he said in your ear. You put your hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. But he didn't move at all. He took your hands and pinned them to the wall. 

“ Call him back and tell him that dinner is off and you won't be talking to him aging.” He told you grabbing your face and making you look at him. You tried to get your hands out of his grip but it wasn't working. 

“ Hyungwon let me go.” 

 

“ You don't get it do you babygirl I don't share.” 

He said as he tightened his grip on your wrist to keep you from struggling. You looked him in the eyes 

" You don't own me Hyungwon." You told him with all the confidence in your voice. He looked at you before he started to laugh. His head dropped as his shoulders shook from his laughter. You looked at him weirdly. 

" Oh its funny how you think that should I remind you that I do own you. Your body and soul your mine Y/N don't ever forget that." He said as he pressed his body against yours. Your teeth clamped down your bottom lip to stop the noises from slipping out. 

" You keep trying to replace me with these weak humans. Don't you get it no one will be able to handle you as well as I can no one would be able to turn you on as much as I can. " 

You wanted to tell him to shut up that it wasn't true. You wanted to tell him that you didn't lay awake at night and run your fingers over the two small bite marks that were placed all over you. Thinking about what he could be doing at that moment. You wanted to tell him that he was wrong and that you didn't try to fantasize that Lay was him every time you were with him. But you would be lying to yourself if you did. The truth was that you missed Hyungwon like crazy. You missed waking up to him, You missed him just comforting you while you cried watching a movie or a show you got to invested in. You just missed his presence all around. 

But you weren't going to tell him that. Before you could open your mouth and tell him that he was right. He let you go and backed away from you. You looked at him confused. 

" Fine, I'll bite. Go on your little date but remember that if he touches you or even tries to kiss I will kill him. " He said as he walked back to your room. 

" Hyungwon!" you yelled walking after him. You walked in your room to see him grabbing a blanket and a pillow. 

" You can't just waltz right in here after three months and say stuff like that." He looked at you over his shoulder as he held up three fingers 

" He has three strikes if he hits two I will let him live. But if he hits three I will think about it." He told you as he walked passed you. And to the hallway closet. You watched him go into the closet as you tried to process the words that he said to you. You balled your hands up as you walked over to the door and yanked opened the door to see him lying on the floor of the closet on his phone with headphones in. He gave you the yes can I help you face. 

“ You do not get to show and try to boss me around at all I’m not anyone’s possession Hyungwon get that through your head right now I am a person, not an object so no you don't own me and it's really funny how you can show up at my window now but couldn't do that three months back.” 

You told him your blood boiling as you looked at his bored eyes. “ Are you done?” he asked you. You narrowed your eyes at him as you slammed the door closed. As you stormed in back in your room. He pissed you off so much you could just pull your hair. That's one thing you didn't miss was the two of you fighting. He was such a fucking headache. You shut your room door as you laid back in your bed trying to not scream in frustration. 

You rolled over to the side he was sleeping on. You snuggled deep into the pillow that he laid on since it smelled like him. You let out a sigh as all the moments you two had in your bed flashed through your mind as his smell completely took over your senses. You shut your eyes as your imagination started to run away with you. One moment you were in your room the next you were staring up into Hyungwon eyes. As he licked his lips at you 

“ You look so pretty like this,” he said in your ear as his large hands trailed down your body. Your body jerked at his touch “ Hyungwon.” You cried as he bit into your thigh. Your back arched into the air as his hands held your hips down. 

“ Look at me Y/N.” 

You looked down at him between your thighs with his red eyes and fangs on full display. You let out a moan at how sinful he looked with his hair in his eyes and his teeth on display. His hand trailed up your thigh and to the place you needed him the most. Your mouth dropped open to let his name fall from your lips. 

Your eyes snapped open. His name lodged in your throat as you sat up in your bed trying to get air in your lungs. You laid back down running your hand through your hair. Breathing deeply you looked up at your ceiling trying to calm your heart rate. As you stretched out your hand came in contact with a black hoodie. Your hand gripped the fabric as you brought to your nose and took a deep breath inhaling Hyungwon’s sent as you started to fall back asleep with his jacket in your arms. 

When you woke the next morning well more like afternoon because a certain vampire decided to knock on your window at fricking 2 or 3 in the morning. You got from your bed wanting to get back in it. You walked to the bathroom and past the hallway closest. You looked at the door of the closest debating on if you should knock on it or not. To see if he was still in there. You raised your hand up to knock and stopped yourself from doing it. That's when it hit you that Hyungwon could smell how excited you got and hear how fast your heart was racing last night. You put your hand down as you started to walk away. Once you walked into the kitchen you noticed a certain vampire sitting on your kitchen island sipping from the mug you got him when you two first started dating. Looking at the tall beautiful man sitting there in a black vneck and ripped up jeans. From first glance, you wouldn't guess that he was over a 1,000 years old. 

You smiled as that day replayed in your head. He looked up from his phone his eyes red, headphones still in. The smile fell from your face as soon as he looked at you. You walked to over to the coffee maker to start you a pot of coffee. You tried not to look at him as you felt his eyes on your back. You didn't want to see the question that was in those eyes. 

You just stood there looking at the wall not wanting to look at him. The quiet was defying to your ears. You heard your phone go off inside of your room. You looked at the opening of your kitchen biting your lip. 

“ Aren't you going to answer it?” he said not even bothering to hold back venom and jealousy in his voice. You swallowed as you just look at the door as your phone counited to ring. You took a deep breath as you started to walk towards your room. Before you could even reach the doorway. Your body was thrown back against the wall knocking all the air out your lungs. You gasped as you felt Hyungwon hand go around your throat. 

“ I will tell you aging and one time only he has one shot and I do mean one Y/N if he kisses you or touches you I will kill him.” 

His hand gripped your throat tighter with each word he said. Your head tilted back out instinct as a wimper left your lips “ That's not an answer Y/N” he said as moved between your legs pressing you fully against the wall. He ran his hand up your leg as he hummed “ Would you be a good girl for me.” he said as he looked down at you. 

Your teeth caught your bottom lip as you started to nod your head. He lightly put pressure on your throat. “ No no no babygirl.” he said as his hand grabbed the back of your thigh and lifted you up his body so he could pin you to the wall by his hips “ A good girl wouldn't go on that date my good girl wouldn't even look at a human aging,” he said his eyes flashing. He rocked his hips against yours making you rise up the wall as a moan left your lips. You moved your hips to get closer to him. He tightened his grip on your neck as a warning to stop moving. You looked up at him pleading with him to kiss you or just to do something. 

“ You know three months is fucking a long time to not be around you. You know when you are immortal you get used to months going by but after I meet you. You showed me that even the undead could live you made me feel whole aging.” 

His hand dropped from your neck as it came to rest on your hip as you looked at him “ Kihyun said I had to give you time and I tried I really did but something about you drives me insane…” he looked you in the eye “And I love it.” he said as mashed his lips to yours. Your hands flew to his hair as you tried to bring him closer to you. He put both hands under your thighs making you lock your legs around his waist. 

You pulled back from the kiss “ I missed you.” You told him looking him in the eyes “ I’m sorry I didn't speak to you for three months I’m sorry but when I saw you with that woman it just made me….” He sat on the bed with you on his lap “ Jealous.” 

He finished with a smirk. You gave him a look “ Yes.” he laid back on the bed smiling at you “ Why would you be jealous?” he asked with a hint of playfulness in his voice. He was always like this when you got jealous over him he founded it cute that got jealous over him. 

“ Because Your mine!” You yelled at him. His eyes flashed as he switched your postins. He put his hand your throat. 

“ I think your forgetting who you are talking too,” he said as he narrowed his eyes at you. He looked at you licking his lips “ Doesn't mean you can't relearn.” he let you go as he stood up. You watched him take his shirt off as he walked to your bedside drawer and opened the drawer that had all the whips and toys he uses to use on you. Your body twitched as you watched him look through the drawer. You looked at ruffed up hair and his kiss-swollen lips 

“ If you move I will tie you up.” he said as he looked at you from under his lashes. You felt the spark run up your spine as you stopped yourself from moving your legs together. Before you could say anything your phone rang. You looked over at your phone as you heard Hyungwon growl he reached over and grabbed your phone then he smiled at you as he tossed your phone next your head. As he held up the black wrist cuffs and some rope. 

“ Ready to have some fun baby.” he said giving you a smile that you knew meant danger. But just like the night, you met him. You weren't afraid or scared you were excited. One moment you were looking into his playful gray eyes and the next you were looking at his blazing red eyes. You watched as he popped the button on his jeans. 

“ On your knees babygirl.” 

You got on your knees by your bed. You knew that tone well when he said it like that it wasn't a question. It was an order just the thought had you clenching and unclenching on nothing. He walked towards your bed and sat on the edge. He raised an eyebrow at you. You put your hands in front of you with your wrist together like you always done when he used the wrist cuffs. He locked the cuffs on your wrist as he looked at you 

“ Safeword.” 

You smiled at him as you said “ Vampire.” he yanked you forward by the chain of the cuffs his hand back around your throat. 

“ Don't get cute you still have to be punished from before.” he growled as he snatched your hair and pulled you between his legs. You looked up at him as he laid back on his elbows. 

“ You know if I have to say it you are going to be in an even worst position then you are now.” he said as his head tilted to the side. You nodded your head but as soon as one of his eyebrows raised you realized what you did. 

“ Yes..” 

“ Yes, what.” 

“ Yes sir.” 

You said as you looked up at him. He gave you that one sided smirk as he said “ Now that's my good girl.” his praise made and the look he gave to no one but you. Had you wanting to please him even more. He was right three months is a long time because three months ago was the last time anyone had touched you. You tried with Lay but it felt wrong because you knew no one could compare to Hyungwon. He ruined for any other guy he was the only one you wanted. 

“ What are you waiting for sweetheart. ” he said a warning in his voice a sign to hurry up “ Nothing sir.” you said as you pulled down the zipper of his jeans as soon as his zipper was down and over his bulge. You didn't wait for him to tell what to do you already knew what to do. You reached in and pulled him out. You licked the licked the tip as he growled. You knew it was your last warning his way of saying quite teasing. 

You looked up at him once the two of you locked eyes. You closed your mouth around him. You remembered how much he loved to watch you. You flattened your tongue against him taking him deeper in your mouth. 

“ Fuck.” He growled out as his head dropped back. You started to slowly bob your head. You felt his head grip the back of your hair before he pulled your head forward making you take half of him down your throat. You tried not to gag as his tip hit the back of your throat. You started to put your hands on his thighs so you could pull back. You tried to breathe through your nose as you tried to focus on not gagging. 

“ You look so pretty with my cock down your throat.” He groaned as he looked at you “ I wonder what Lay would think if he knew you looked this pretty with me down your throat.” his words made you whimper. He wrapped his hand around your hair as he yanked you off him. You started to gasp for air. He gripped your chin making you look at him. 

“ Don't close your mouth did you think I forgot about your punishment sweetheart.” 

“ No sir.” 

“ Good now take a deep breath before I fuck that pretty mouth of yours.” 

“ Yes sir.” you breathed. He tapped your chin you stuck your tongue out as he put the tip his cock on your tongue. You only had time to inhale before he was sliding deep in your throat he kept going deeper until tears started to spring from your eyes. He started to thrust in and out making your gag reflex kick in. You started to brace yourself on his thighs “ Nope hands down princess.” he said you dropped your hands to your sides as he counted to fuck your throat until the only sounds heard was you gagging. The sound made you ache for relief. 

“ You look like such a good girl if only some people knew how you acted behind closed doors. Too bad the only person who knows what a good girl you except for me.” he gave a rough thurst as he looked down at you with the jealous swing in his eyes “ Dose Lay fuck your throat like I do?” He growled as he started to fuck your throat mercilessly. The gagging noise and your moans only made him go faster. He pulled you closer as you felt him twitch inside your mouth. You tried to pull away from him as his cum shot down your throat without warning. Hyungwon grip in your hair became almost painful as he held you still until he was done. You did your best to swallow all of it. He groaned as you swallowed around him. He pulled out of your mouth.   
He held his hand out to you. You grabbed it as he lifted you up and into his lap. He grabbed your hips “ Are you ok Y/N.” He said looking you in the eyes you nodded your head throat fucked raw “ Yes sir.” you said. He smiled at you as he kissed you and switch your positions “ You deserve a reward for being such a good girl for me.” he said as his hand trailed down your body. He grabbed your tank you top and ripped it down the middle. He kissed the middle of your chest “ Tell me Y/N has he got to fuck you yet.” he asked as his finger ran up and down your core over your sleeping shorts “ n-n-No.” you gasped as he removed your sleeping shorts 

“ Then tell me who do you belong to Y/N.” he said as his fingers started to rub your clit. You bucked your hips into his hand “ Please sir.” you whined. Your back arched off as you felt his fangs sink into your hip “ Hyungwon!” you yelled as you felt that spark you haven't felt in three months running through your body. You looked down at him his bangs falling in his eyes as looked up at you. When he pulled away from your hip he licked the remaining blood off his lips. He bit his lip open as he smashed his lips to yours. You could test your blood on his lips when he pulled away from you. You watched the cut he made on his lip heal. 

“ I haven't had you for three months this will not be two rounds and then you tap out.” he told you as he took off his boxers. Before he could say something else your phone rang aging. He got this almost sinister smile on his face as he reached over and grabbed your phone. He hit the talk button before thrust inside you. Your bit down your lip to stop the scream that was going rip itself from your throat. 

‘ Y/N.’ Your eyes widened as you realized what Hyungwon did. 

“ Aren't you going to answer him princess.” he said in your ear as he continued to thrust in and out of you. You braced yourself hoping your voice wouldn't crack as soon as you opened your mouth to answer 

‘ y-Yeah!’ you squealed out as Hyungwon hit that one spot hard. You looked at him betrayed he just smirked at you 

‘ Are you ok Y/N.’ 

‘ Just fine.’ you said as you put your hand over your mouth to stop the sounds from coming out. You clenched around Hyungwon as the reality of what was happing finally hit you. Hyungwon put his head in your neck as he muttered the word fuck. You could Lay talking to you but you weren't paying attention you locked your legs around his lips “ What would he think if he knew that you were talking to him with my dick inside you. How would he think of you if he knew you were a slut just for me.” he said with each rough thrust you put your face in his neck trying to not let a sound come out as he drilled you into the matres. But it was the thought of how Lay didn't know you were screwing your ex as you were on the phone with him. The rush of getting caught was running through your veins. 

You had to pride yourself for keeping it together this long. 

‘ Are you there beautiful?’ Lay said. Hyngwon looked at you with the most possvssise look in his eye. You shook your head no pleading with him not too lose it “ Hyungwon n-” you tried whisper before a scream ripped from your throat as your back arched off the bed as he thrust he gave you made the headboard slam against the wall. 

“ Tell him who you belong to Y/N.” Hyungwon said as he gripped your hip with one hand and grabbed the wrist cuff chain with the other “ Tell him.” He snarled out “ You!” You screamed out you couldn't focus on anything but the way Hyungwon felt and how close you were to climax the only word you felt like you knew at the time was his name as came out like a prayer.

“ Tell me Y/N who do you belong to.”   
“ You.” said as you felt your orgasm hit you hard. Stars danced behind your eyelids as your eyes slide shut and your breathing slowed your body felt heavy. That's when you heard the sound of a crash you opened your eyes to see your phone in pieces on the ground. You looked up at the person who threw it “ Excuse you sir.” You said as you looked at him. He glanced at you as he smiled at you “ I’ll get you a new one.” he said as he started to thrusting aging “ Too….much...Hyungwon.” You said as you felt the feeling start back up aging “ I think your forgetting when I said you weren't tapping out on me tonight I went three months without you.” he said as he kissed you 

“ That means this is going to be an all night thing sweetheart” That was the last thing he said before he flipped you over onto your knees and started thrusting into you aging. Your mouth dropped open into a scream from overstimulation as he started a rough and fast pace. 

You opened your eyes to see the sun setting as you stretched you felt Hyungwon arm tighten around you. Your body was sore all over from last night and a bit of this morning true to his word Hyungwon put you to work all night. He kissed your neck “ Good morning.” he groaned out. You opened your mouth to speak but nothing came out. You closed your mouth as you cleared your throat “ Good morning.” you crocked out your voice sounded rough to your own ears your lungs burned and you could still feel him five hours later. You rolled over as you got closer to Hyungwon as he held you closer in his arms you were starting to fall back asleep until you heard knocking at your door. You groaned and just tried to wish the person would leave. 

“ Y/N!” you heard Lay yell out your eyes snapped open as Hyungwon chest vibrated with the growl he let out. 

“ Please no.” You said as best as you could Hyungwon looked at you “ Please.” You begged he rolled over on top “Let us give him a reason to leave shall we princess.” he said as disappeared under the cover. You wonder what he meant when you felt him lick up your core. Your back arched as he pinned you to the bed as your mouth dropped open to tell Hyungwon to stop. You didn't even get the word out as you moaned out his name.


	3. Play It Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM up next

You tried not to move from your spot by the wall. Afraid to be close to anyone because you didn't want them to hear the low buzzing sound of the toy that was inside you. The sigh you started to let out turned into a squeal when you felt the vibrations get stronger. That his way of telling you he could see you. You put your hand over your mouth as you tried not to let a sound slip out. You didn't want anyone around to hear. Your mind kept telling you that it would be okay to let one moan slip out. To just disappear to the bathroom or Changkyun’s room to give yourself the one thing you been denied twice already today. But you knew the punishment you would get if he found out you disobeyed him. Your legs started to shake with strain as you tried not to fall to the floor. 

You could feel your body get close to your orgasm aging. You felt your knee’s start to shake as You put your free hand on the wall. You could feel his gaze on you as he turned the toy up to it's highest setting. You put your head on the wall trying not to cry out. This was it he was finally going to let you have your release. You tried not to rock your hips into the toy. So you could make your climax come faster so that way this little game would be over. Just as you moved your hips just a bit to get it to move. Your legs gave out. You felt arms go around your waist catching you before you fell to the ground. The arms that caught you lifted you up into their arms making the toy inside you shift to the wall of your core. You bit down on the inside of your hand to stop the moan that wanted to come out. 

“ Are you ok Y/N.” you looked up into Jooheon’s concerned eyes. You could feel the knot in your stomach tighten. You bit down into your lip trying not to moan. You didn't want to him know what was going because that would be embarrassing. For him to find out that you had a vibrator inside you at Changkyun’s frat party just he even finding out a small part of how the two of you are. You wouldn't be able to face him if he knew the truth. Before your body could get the release you wanted you felt the toy drop back to the lowest setting. 

You chocked back the whine that was stuck in your throat. As your body slowly started to calm down. You clenched around the toy trying not to sob. You were so close you only need five more seconds. You wanted to cry as your orgasm was ripped away from you for the third time today. You realized that the toy being dropped back to the low buzz meant that he saw Jooheon catch you. You looked up at him trying to convey to Jooheon to put you down before Changkyun walked over here and you would be in even more trouble then you already where. 

“ Y/N, Jooheon what are you two doing.” You could hear the jealousy in his voice. As he spoke you tried to brace yourself for him to punish you aging. That was the very tone that got you in the situation you were in right now. And you were caught by the very person who unknowingly put you there. 

One hour ago 

You tugged at the rope that was around your wrist.” You're overreacting.” You told him as you looked around Changkyun room trying to spot him. You tried to think about what got you into this position in the first place. He only used the ropes when he felt like you did something to cross the line. But you knew what you did that made him want to use them. It was because of your childhood friend Jooheon. You haven't seen Jooheon since your high school graduation so when he texted you telling you that he was back in town for a few days. 

You didn't want to miss this chance to see him before he leaves aging. So you decided it would be a good idea to spend the day with him. And with Changkyun being so busy lately, You didn't tell him. But you regretted it the moment he saw you out with Jooheon. He went into overprotective boyfriend mode. He pushed Jooheon away from you and tried to fight him. The look he gave you when he saw you. The rage and possesses look that was in his eyes made your body twitch. You came back to reality when you saw him and Jooheon in each others’ face. You pushed them apart standing in between them your hand on Jooheon’s chest and your back to Changkyun. 

You had to explain to him that Jooheon was a friend. And you had to tell Jooheon that Changkyun was your boyfriend you told him about. His eyes never left the hand on Jooheon’s chest. You could feel the anger in his body with every breath he took. Before you knew it Changkyun was dragging you off to his car to show you who you belonged to. And Jooheon being the sweet person he is, he was worried you were stuck in an abusive relationship. You reassured him that ChangKyun treated you like a queen. But you could tell by the way he was looking at the scarf around your neck that he didn't believe you. 

You should have known something was up when Changkyun told you to invite Jooheon out to his frat house End of the semester party. You had a feeling something was up because him fucking you within an inch of your life was too easy of a punishment when he’s in one of his jealousy fits. But you agreed because you wanted them to get along. Now as You laid there waiting for him to just do something. You should have known something was up “ Changkyun we are going to be late.” you called out to him as you tried to see where he was. 

You jumped when you felt his hands touch your thighs to pull them apart. You looked down at him to see his brown eyes staring at you in mischief his blonde hair hanging in his eyes. As he kissed the inside of your thigh as he smiled at you “ We will be on time it's fine.” he said as he placed a kissed on your waistline. You tugged on the rope holding your wrist above your head. “ Changkyun.” You breathed out. 

Your back arched off the bed as you felt the cold toy slide inside you. “ Changkyun!” you moaned out. You felt him laugh as he kissed the middle of your chest as he reached up and untied your wrist. You locked your legs around his waist “ Please.” You said as you kissed the side of his neck. You ran your fingers through his hair tugging on it. He grabbed your hands and pulled them from around his neck as he got up off the bed and walked back in the bathroom. You sat up on your elbows looking at the doorway of his bathroom. Before you could open your mouth to say something you were cut off by the toy coming to life. Your head dipped back as a moan left your lips. 

You yelled out Changkyun’s name as the toy vibrations got faster. “ Open your eyes baby.” he told you as you felt the bed dip. You slowly opened your eyes to see him holding up his phone with the app pulled up and a smirk on his face. “ You thought I would that little stunt slide Y/N.” You gasped out as you felt the vibrations get stronger. Of course, he would pick that toy it started to be one that you two used the most out of the whole closest. He would only use it when he felt like braking or teaching you a lesson. The toy was originally one of your random “Changkyun is away and I need to be entrained” buy. 

You should have known that he was going to find some way to use it on you. He had full control of the toy. He loved it didn't come with a remote it came with instructions on how to download an app to control it. And he took absolute pleasure in using it to break you and punish you. 

“ I have a deal for you Y/N.” You looked at him not trusting your voice at all “Let's see how long it takes you before you fall apart. “ he said as he turned the toy up the max setting. You rocked your hips pushing the toy against that one spot that made your toes curl. “ Don't cum yet sweetie.” you heard him growl in your ear as you felt the vibrations of the toy go from fast and abusing to a low teasing hum. You felt the feeling of your climax slowly go back down “ Changkyun that's not fair.” you whined out as you bucked your hips as you clenched and unclenched around the toy. 

“ Sorry babe but this is what you get for hanging out with another guy.” he said as he went to get dressed. Before you could you yell at him you felt the toy speed up. You let out a squeal as your back arched off the bed as he left you there shaking and quivering with pleasure. While he went to go shower and get ready. When you got close to what would have been your first orgasm if Changkyun hadn't turned the toy down. You rocked your hips into the toy trying to get where you needed just for it to get turned off. “ Changkyun!” you yelled out in frustration as your release was taking away from you for the second time. You could hear him laughing in the bathroom. 

Back to the now 

You tried not to look panicked as he looked at you like a lion that was about to eat its prey. “ I saw Y/N falling so I caught her and she was already acting weird before she fell also,” Jooheon told him concerned. Changkyun gave you a look as you felt the toy vibrations get stronger with each word Jooheon spoke. It was his way of telling you to get Jooheon to stop talking. You cleared your throat “ j-j-Jooheon.” You said voice cracking. Jooheon looked down at you, You could see Changkyun getting ready to turn the toy to the highest speed if Jooheon even muttered one word. “ Can you just put me down I’m going to go and lay down in Changkyun room.” you told hoping he wouldn't talk. You closed your thighs together closer. Your body shook as the toy touched the top of your wall. As Changkyun switched the toy to his favorite setting of his. It took everything in you not scream out. 

“ Here I got her Jooheon you enjoy the party.” Changkyun told him as he grabbed your shaky body out of Jooheon’s arms. “ Are you sure she’s ok.” you could hear the worry in Jooheon’s voice “ Yeah she wasn't feeling too hot this morning as soon as I lay her down how about we grab a beer and talk outside.” He said with a fake smile. Jooheon handed you over to Changkyun. Jooheon gave you a kiss on your forehead “ Feel better babe.” he said. You were thankful that Changkyun was holding you because of the look in his eyes when Jooheon called you babe. You knew that he would have broken you. 

Changkyun curried you up to his room in the frat house. People kept teasing the two of you saying. That you two couldn't keep your hands to yourselves. If only they knew but Changkyun being him just laughed told everyone that you were just feeling sick. When he finally reached his room he laid you on the bed. 

“ Changkyun please…...please.” You begged him. You could feel his eyes on your body taking in every reaction. When his deep chuckle reached your ears you knew that your punishment was far from over. Your back arched off the bed when you felt the toy go to the highest setting. Your mouth dropped open in a moan that almost turned into a scream when you felt toy get turned off. You opened your eyes to see Changkyun looking at you from his desk chair phone in his hand. You looked at him “ Please Changkyun.” you begged. 

He got up and walked over to you. He pulled off your shorts as he kissed the top of your underwear. “ So babe.” he said the word like it was acid on his tongue. You looked down to see his head between your thighs. You stop the moan that left your lips when you felt him kiss you through your underwear. You bucked your hips into him trying to get him to do something you didn't care what he did as long as he touched you. You heard him laugh “ So needy.” he said as he sat up on his knees “ No no please Changkyun I been good just please.” you begged him as you bucked your hips aging. He put his hands on your hips traping them to the bed. 

“ Please what.” 

“ Please touch me.” you told him just wanting to get some type of friction. You felt his hands take your underwear off. You moaned out as you felt him place a kiss on your core. You let out a scream as you felt him suck on your clit. Your hands went to his hair as you started to tug on his hair. Your back bowed off the bed when you felt the toy turn on aging. “ Did you learn your lesson baby.” he said voice deep with the strain. 

“ Yes yess a million times yes.” You cried out. He pulled away from you as he sat up too take his shirt off “ Good.” he said as he pulled you into a bruising kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck as his hands trailed up under your top to play with your nipples “ Changkyun please hurry up.” you said wanting to feel him. 

He laughed at you while unbuttoned his jeans “ I won't make you wait anymore Y/N.” he told you. Your body was in a state between pleaser and overstimulation. You felt like you could fall apart at any moment. Your mouth dropped open into a scream of his name when you felt him roughly thrust into you making you move up the bed. You felt your body tightening up as the pace he set was fast and hard making you rack your nails down his back.   
“ Changkyun!” you screamed when your body finally got the release it had been craving. Stars danced behind your eyelids as you tried to breath. Changkyun kissed your neck “ Are you ok?” he asked you as your body shook in his arms. You nodded your head “ Good because I’m not done yet.” he told you as he started to thrust into you aging. Your legs locked around his waist trying to get him to slow down. You put your hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. You dug your nails into his shoulders as every thrust he gave you made you feel like he was trying to break you. 

His name fell from your lips as your second orgasm of the night made your body twitch. You felt Changkyun fall on top of you his face in your boobs. You could still feel him inside you as he laid there with his eyes closed. You nudged your hip “ Changkyun you didn't pull out yet.” you told him wiggling trying to get him to move. 

“ Soo your mine so no else is going to touch you and I won't share you with anybody.” he said as he wrapped his arms around you. “ But you said that you would go talk to…” Jooheon’s name died on your lips with the look Changkyun gave you. He sat up as you leaned over you grabbing the bar of the headboard “ Don't even think of saying his name right now. “ he growled out as you felt him get hard still inside you.


	4. No Reason

You rocked your hips to the beat that was coming from the speakers all around you as you tried to lose yourself in the music and the buzz of the four shots you had earlier. Your head swayed to the side as the song changed and you felt someone grab your hips. Something told you to pull away from the guy behind you. That this was stupid you could feel him watching you like a hawk. You should have moved but you didn't you stayed put and danced with the guy behind you. You could tell by the glare on your back he was seething by now. He was probably mentally yelling at you to move away from the random guy. And that you were his and no one else. Was it a good idea to dance with some guy in front of his face, in his club, with his best friends around. No, but you didn't care right now. Some guy stood in front of you blocking Kihyun’s view of you. You smiled to yourself as you wrapped your arm around the guy in front you bring him closer to you as the three of you started dancing. 

“ Y/N?” you looked to the side of you to see Hyungwon with some random girl on his arm. You nodded your head at him hoping that he would just walk away from you. He looked at the guys you were dancing with and then looked up to where Kihyun was. You watched him shake his head as he started laughing. “ He’s going to kill you.” he said as he started to walk away from you. You didn't think about what he said too much as you kept dancing. 

The song changed to something slower as the guy behind you started to kiss on your neck. Now if you were in your right mind, you would have pushed him away but you were buzzing and feeling good so you let him markup what was once Kihyun’s. The sound of pushing and shoving and the “ What the hell man!” should have been your warning and a sign to run. But you didn't pay it no mind if you were being honest with yourself you were picturing the guy behind you as Kihyun. Even with the two of you being on a break he still had you wrapped around his finger. 

Your eyes snapped open when you felt a vice grip on your arm. You looked up to see Kihyun eyes looking at you with a look that said you were going to get it when you two got to someplace quieter. He pulled you against him giving the guy behind you a death glare. He placed a kiss on your neck as he whispered in your ear “ If you think what you pulled was cute you’re wrong and you let some random kiss what’s mine.” You put your hands up to push him away but he wouldn't budge. You tried to back away from him “ Oh now I matter and I’m yours why don't you go back to Sumi.” You hissed as you managed to push him away. He gave you a look that said are you kidding me “ You know what your right I might as well go to Sumi.” he said backing up with his hands held in the air. 

You're not going to lie that hurt. Yeah, you were dancing with another guy well guys in front of his face but he didn't need to say that. He was just letting that bitch hang off of him and not to mention the lipstick mark that she left two weeks ago he had no right to say that. You shook your head as your anger got the better of you. As you walked close to him “ Yeah go back to Sumi and I will just call Jin or Yoongi.” You could see his eyes go black that was the first sign you were playing with fire. You kept telling yourself to stop walking so close to him and walk away from him. To not provoke him but you were listing. 

 

No, you just wanted to make him feel the same anger you were feeling right now “ You know that Yoongi can make me scream louder then you can. “ You were yelling at yourself to shut the fuck up and stop talking before you piss him off even more. Now should you have brought Yoongi and Jin in this? Fuck no because only a crazy person would want to piss Kihyun off this much. You tried to stop yourself from saying that but you couldn’t you just wanted to make him just as mad as you were. Now you lying saying you slept with both Jin and Yoongi was probably overboard. You shouldn't have been playing on one of Kihyun’s triggers like this. 

As much as you didn't want to admit you knew in your heart it was always going to be Kihyun no matter what. No other guy treats you the way he does. You just wished he didn't think you were fragile and breakable. You just wanted him to get rough with you just one time. But from the look, he was giving you the more you talked you could tell. Your wish was about to come true. “ And Jin he treats me like princes and fucks me like a whore.” You watched the vein pop out of his neck as he looked at you. 

That was strike two. Usually, when you saw his vein pop out of his neck you would stop and walkway and wait for him to calm down or you would just stop talking. You never knew what would happen when you got to three. You never made him that mad before until tonight. You turned on your heels and started to walk away from him pulling out your phone to get a uber home or you were going to really call Jin since he worked at the bar around the corner and he should be getting off soon. Before you could click anything on your phone was snatched from your hand. You looked at Kihyun he had your phone in his hand. He grabbed your arm as he drugged you to the door that hid the stairs that lead to his office. He shoved open the door as he slammed you into the wall next to the door. You looked at him seeing he got his hair cut into an undercut. He was biting on his lip. It was a habit of his when he was thinking of something. You bit your lip as you looked at his black sweater and his black ripped jeans. You licked your lips as you looked at him. This one of your favorite outfits on him. 

 

You started to raise your hands up and run through the rest of his hair until you remembered that you were mad at him. You put your hands on his shoulders to try and push him away. 

He growled as he grabbed your hands “ Stop fighting me and just walk to the damn office.” he growled as he grabbed a handful of your hair pulling you from the wall up and the stairs. You grabbed his hand to tell him to let go and get off you but as soon as you looked at his face you knew you were screwed. His eyes were black and his fangs were showing. His fangs were strike three. They're not really fangs. His canines were just more shaper then normal. You two always joked calling them vampire fangs. You weren't paying attention to where you were stepping when you tripped on the stairs. Your knees hit the top of the stones steps “ Ow fuck that hurt.” Kihyun stopped walking and looked at you. He sighed as he let go of your hair he bent down to look in you in the eye “ Come on I’m sorry.” he said as he kissed your head. You looked into his eyes as he looked at you with concern “ Yeah I’m fine.” You told him as he picked you up off the ground. 

And into his arms, as he walked to the office. He set you on the little couch in his office and shut the door. You sighed as you laid down on the couch. No matter how hard you try to be mad at him you knew you couldn't how could you Kihyun was everything you wanted. But it took that moment for you to see that you weren't the only girl who wanted him. Sumi hated you with every fiber in her and you hated her. She didn't like the fact that you were with Kihyun and she didn't like how Kihyun drops everything when it comes to you. So she tried everything to show you that she will make herself Kihyun’s number one reason to ignore you. She was the reason you two are on a break. 

Kihyun walked back to his chair behind his desk. You felt him looking at you. You looked over to see him licking lips while looking at you. You shifted in your seat a little bit “ Come here.” he told you his tone left no room for argument. You reached down to take your heels off “ Leave them on.” he told you as he leaned back in his seat. You walked over and climbed into his lap. You felt his hands grip your hips to move you so both of your legs were on the side of him. You could feel his jeans brush against you making you move in his lap. He looked you in the eye before he pulled you into a kiss “ So you want me to fuck you like a whore huh.” he said as he looked at the deep neckline of your black and silver dress. You blinked trying to think when you told him that. 

That's when the fight you two had in the club flashed through your head. You tried to think of a way to save you but it was no use. “ k-k-Kiyun wait-” your words were cut off by Kihyun grabbing you by your throat. 

“ No, what happened to all that fight you had earlier.” he said as he tighten his hand around your throat. You started to move your hips against him. His hand got tighter around your throat to the point you started to feel lightheaded “ Don't move.” he said looking at you daring you to move. “ What was that you said about Yoongi.” he growled as his eyes got darker. You started to move but the look in his eye told you. You were going to be in even deeper shit than you already were. “ Answer me Y/N.” he said as he moved the chair up so you were trapped between his body and the desk. You gasped as you tried not to buck your hips into him. You tapped on his hand to signal that you were getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. He let go of your throat as air rushed back into your lungs. You start to cough as you tried to get oxygen back in your body. 

“ You didn't answer me Y/N.” he said as he started to rub the handprint he left on your throat. You looked at him confused “ w-What.” you said as you tried to not to wince from your own voice sounding scratchy. He gave you a look that he wasn't amused then right after he smiled. You felt a pit start to form in your stomach. It was never a good thing when he started smiling when he was pissed. He gave you a smile and that was the only thing you saw before you were slammed on top of his desk. 

“ You thought what you did cute and fair, Then you brought my one of my best friends into it all of this because of a lipstick print.” 

You narrowed your eyes at him “ She shouldn't have left it at all.” you hissed out. You didn't even want to hear her name come from his lips. “ That guy shouldn't have touched you at all!” He yelled. You felt your anger back ten times hotter than it was before. “ Sumi shouldn't have touched you!” you shoved him back as you sat up glaring at him. He walked back towards you grabbing you by your neck aging “ Who do you think your talking too.” he growled out. 

 

You two were to busy caught up in your fight that you didn't hear the door open. “ Hey, Kihyun is everything alright?” You heard Minhyuk say “ What the fu-” He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kihyun threw something at him “ Get out!” he yelled. You looked over your shoulder to see the door slamming closed. You watched the glass paperweight he threw shatter on impact. You looked at the glass pieces on the floor as what just happened played through your head. You gave him a small smile “ I think you scared Minhyuk.” he let go of your neck as he leaned forward and kissed the handprint he left on your neck “ I guess so that was my favorite glass weight.” You let out a small laugh “ Then why did you through it.” he shrugged his shoulders “ It was closer to me.” he looked at the print he left on your neck “ You always did look hotter with my marks on you.” he said as he gripped your hips pulling you closer “About what you said about Jin and Yoongi.” he said as he sat back in his chair. You slide into his lap. 

“ I was lying I’m sorry you brought up Sumi and I…” 

“ Why do you hate Sumi so much.” he asked looking at you with confusion. You looked at him like he had two heads. “ Have you not noticed she wants to ride your dick ten ways from Sunday.” you said getting angry.   
He smiled at you as he brought you into a kiss “ Your the only one who gets to do that.” He said his eyes getting a playful gleam to it “ So jealous for no reason.” he put his face in your neck as he started to leave more marks on your neck. You let out a moan as you put your arms around his neck. “ Why don't you get it that you're the only one for me.” He whispered in your ear “ Then show me.” You gasped out. As you felt his hands go under your dress. “ Kihyun.” you moaned as you felt him run a finger over your slit. “ Get on the desk.” he ordered. You quickly climbed out of his lap and on to the desk. You sat on his desk as he stayed in his chair looking at you biting his lip “ Lay back.” he said as he pulled your legs apart. Your breath hitched as you laid down on his desk. 

“ You wore the dress I love so much.” You heard him say as he kissed the inside of your thigh. “ Did you wear this for me because you knew I would be here.” he asked you as he trailed kisses to your core. He pulled your underwear to the side. You let out a moan as he gave your clit a lick. “ You test as good as I remember. “ He said, “ Kihyun it's only been a week.” You breathed out. 

“ Still too long.” he said before he pulled your clit between his lips and started to suck hard. “ Kihyun!” you moaned as you bucked your hips into his face. He held your hips down chuckling “ Did you miss me that much.” he said as he went back to licking and sucking you to the point your legs started to shake. You put your hand on his head to try and push him away as the feeling started to get overwhelming. “ Kyhiun!” you screamed as you felt his tongue go inside you. You started to feel the familiar feeling start to grow inside you. As you tried to bring him closer. “ Kihyun please.” you begged him “ Oh now it's please what was it that you said that Yoongi could make you scream louder than me.” he said as he gave your clit one more lick not giving you the one thing you been wanting for a week. 

“Let's put that to the test shall we and what was it about Jin fucking you like a whore. “ he said as he pulled your underwear off you. You laid there all spread out on his desk. You watched him take his sweater off and pop the button on his jeans. He sat back down in his chair “ Why don't you come here and show me how much of a good slut you are.” he said as he leaned on the armrest of the chair. You got off the desk and kneeled in front of him. You looked up at him “ Well are you going to show or not.” he said as he cocked his eyebrow at you. You unzipped his zipper just as there was a knock at the door. You started to get up when you felt his hand in your hair dragging you under the desk as he quickly put his shirt back “ I didn't tell you to stop.” he whispered as he called to who was at the door to come in. You had his cock out and between your lips, by the time Wonho and Changkyun stepped in the room. 

Kihyun let out a hiss when you took him down your throat. He gave you a look that said don't try anything stupid. 

“ What do you two want?” he said trying to choke down the groan that wanted to come out from you taking deeper to the point his tip touched the back of your throat. 

“ We just came to see what you did too Minhyuk to make him so scared.” Wonho said laughing. You started to swallow around him as he started to talk. “ I only threw a paperweight at him.” he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. You felt his grip in your hair tighten to the point it was painful. That was your first warning to quit. You started to bob your head as their conversion continued. 

“ He said you had Y/N by her throat.” You heard Changkyun say. Kihyun used the grip he had on your hair to push you farther down his length. You put your hands on his knees to stop you from falling over. 

“ She’s fine she’s at home.” he said as he glanced at your bobbing head. 

“ Oh is she really Hyungwon said he saw her on the dance floor with two guys.” 

“ Well Hyungwon was wrong.” he said as he gripped your hair tightly aging strike two. 

“ You don't sound too bothered by this.” Wonho said 

“ I’m not because she’s mine and she knows that.” Kihyun said possessiveness and jealousy dripping from his voice. Your Jaw was starting to hurt but you knew if you stopped now that the other two would know you were under the desk. You opened your mouth wider as you took the rest of Kihyun down your throat. You shut your eyes trying to focus on not choking as you hoped that Changkyun and Wonho didn't hear you choking on Kihyun’s dick. You breathed through your nose as you started back bobbing your head. 

“ You keep talking like and you're going to chase her off.” Wonho said with playfulness in his voice. 

“ She’s always going to be mine.” he said. As you clenched around nothing at his tone. Your hand slowly started to trail down to get some type of relief before you could even touch yourself. Changhyun voiced something that made you choke around Kihyun “ So did you make Y/n go home so you could fuck Sumi later.” You watched Kihyun eyes flicker down at you. You tried to think of all the ways you could make him lose it in front of his brothers. He gave you a look that said you better not do it. 

You started to bob your head faster. “ Why would I want Sumi when I ha- Fuck!” It took everything in you to try and get his full length down your throat. Kihyun leaned down to the point where his forehead was touching the desk. “ Hey, man are you ok?” Kihyun glared at you and mouthed the words ‘ Behave.’ as he took a breath as he started to answer “ y-y-Yeah I’m fine just a sharp pain that's all.” he said as he looked at them he tighten his grip in your hair as he climaxed down your throat. You started to take him out of your mouth. You felt Kihyun pull you back by your hair you looked up at him. 

“ So about Sumi.” Wonho said you gave Kihyun a look you hoped the look in your eyes conveyed the words you wanted to say he broke eye contact with you as he said 

“ Send her up I have to break her heart one day.” 

“ Are you sure?” 

“ Yeah, I rather break her heart before Y/N does something crazy.” 

“ I don't know what you did to Y/N to make her want to stay.” Changkyun said as you heard him get up 

“ Why do you guys always say I did something, Would you believe me if I told you that girl is just as crazy for me as I am for her.” he told them. You heard them walk away from the desk. Kihyun tugged you off him and dragged you up. “ Did you leave a mess.” you sat back on Kihyun desk “ No sir.” you said looking him in the eye. He stood up and spread your legs apart “ Good girl.” he said as he pushed you back to lay back on the desk. You laid back on the desk “ What you pulled wasn't cute what would have done if the guys found out you were sucking my dick while they were talking to me.” he told you as he pulled you to edge of the desk making your legs hang off the edge. “ Please just fuck me.” You whined as the thrill of being caught made you more excited. 

He raised an eyebrow at you as he started to smile “ You just want to give somebody a show.” you smirked at him “ Yes and you're delaying my show.” you told him bucking your hips into him. “ Your such a bad girl….My good little slut.” you moaned at the new nickname as you locked your legs around his hips “ Only for you.” you gasped out as he rubbed himself along your slit. “ Only for who?” he asked before he gripped the edge of the desk and thrust into you. “ You!” you shouted as he took your breath away. You back arched as he continued to thrust into you. Your hands reached up and gripped his sweater. You tugged on it wanting it off him. He let go of the desk as he sat up taking his sweater off and throwing it somewhere. He pushed the bottom your dress up to your hips. You moaned out when you felt his fingers rub figure eights on to your clit. 

You screamed when he hit that one spot. “ Yoongi can make you scream louder my ass.” he hissed in your ear “ Right there please right there.” you begged him. You could feel your body start to shake as you clenched tighter around him. He slowed down you started to shake your head as you started to whine 

“ No please don't stop.” 

“ Kihyun Wonho said you wanted to see me.” you heard Sumi say. Before you could say anything your mouth dropped open in a scream of Kihyun’s name as he hit that spot hard. “ You got the show you wanted.” you heard him growl in your ear. You opened your eyes to see Sumi standing there watching the two of you with her hand covering her mouth as it looked like she was about to cry. You didn't even have time to smile in victory as your eyes snap shut aging as Kihyun kept up the pace he set making the desk move “ Kihyun!” you yelled as your climax hit you making your body tumble. You let out another moan as you felt Kihyun cum inside of you. It was a few minutes after is when you noticed you were hanging halfway off the desk. The only keeping you from falling was the grip you had around Kihyun’s hips. You look towards the doorway to see Sumi had left and the door was halfway cracked. Your body gave out a shuddered as you felt Kihyun pull out of you. 

Kihyun picked you up so you weren't falling off the desk. He pulled you into a kiss slower and much gentler than the first ones you two shared. 

“ I told you she was here!” you looked behind you to see Minhyuk and the guys standing in the doorway of Kihyun’s office. You felt a blush creep up your neck as you realized that your hair was messed up and your dress was still pushed up. And not to mention Kihyun’s cum slowly starting to ooze out of you “ But me and Changkyun were just in here unless she was-” Minhyuk hurried and shut the door so the object that Kihyun managed to grab and throw hit the door instead of them “ What the fuck Kihyun!” Wonho shouted. 

“You are going to make them you're crazy if you keep that up.” you told as you watched him pick something up. He walked back over to you as he reached and the cum that spilled out on to your clit. You threw your head back. “ Kihyun they are still outside.” You told him trying to shut your legs. He slide your underwear back on you “ I know that's why we're leaving.” He told you as he kissed you “ Now try to be my good little slut and not make a mess or let a drop or you will be punished when we get to the house.” you got off the desk as you stood up on shaking legs “ Yes.”


	5. Rodeo

You fastened your heel strap on your foot as you looked at yourself in Jess's mirror. You got up walking to the mirror looking at yourself as you tightened your ponytail in your hair pulling it sideways. You smiled adding your favorite color lipstick. 

" Hey, are you ready to go whoa." You looked at Jess's expression through the mirror you stuck a pose while still looking at yourself. 

" Do you like?" 

" More like love." She said. You smiled at yourself looking at the black deep v neck satin dress that Wonho bought you. " Does he know you're wearing that to the party?" She asked knowing that the very dress you were wearing was on Wonho's list of things to you could never wear out of the house. You shot her a smile through the mirror. As your phone went off playing Wonho's message tone. You walked over to your phone picking it. 

MyKing<3: Hey babe are you sure that you don't want to come to Hyungwon's party? :( 

You: Yeah Wonho I'm sure you have fun with the guys I'm just going to be chilling with Jess ^.^ 

MyKing<3: Ok I love you I'll pick you up from Jess's house when I leave here. 

You: Ok have fun tell Hyungwon happy birthday for me ^.^ 

 

" Ohh my god he doesn't." 

" Jess clam down." You told her as you walked to grab your id and your card. You could see Jess out of the corner of your eye pacing and back and forth. You sighed as you watched her panic. 

" Will you relax." 

" Relax relax you want me to relax I thought I was getting a night out with my best friend and to dance and drink and try to get Changkyun attention but I'm going to watch my best friend's boyfriend kill her." You looked at her and sighed she was more worried about this then you were. Ok, so you lied to Wonho about going out tonight. And maybe you picked the one dress that makes him goes crazy and will he most definitely kill you if he saw you in? 

Why yes, yes he will. You grabbed Wonhos leather jacket that you packed while he wasn't looking and put it on. It was so big on you. That's one of the things you loved all his jackets fit you like a dress and you loved it because it made you look badass and sexy at the same time. You held up your phone and took a picture of yourself. 

" Damn you're trying to die." You smiled at Jess as you thought about the look on his face when he sees you walk through the door. You put your phone in his jacket as you pasted Jess " Come on the night is young and I have a boyfriend to drive crazy." You told her as you walked to her door. You looked at your picture thinking about on if you should send it to him. 

A smile crossed your face as you took a picture it was of your chest from a downward angle of your barely covered boobs in the dress. You smiled as you typed missing you already with a heart. You smiled as he started calling you and you didn't answer his call. You didn't know why getting Wonho riled up sent a thrill through you. You could see him bitting his lip ring as he looked at his phone with a kinda pissed look on his face wondering why you didn't answer. 

" So what did you do." you looked at Jess coming down the hallway with her dress on. 

" What do you mean?" 

" Changkyun texted me asking when will I be there because apparently, Wonho has a whole attitude now because somebody didn't answer." 

" Can't a girl have a little fun with her boyfriend." You said a playful smile on your lips. " I'm sorry normal boyfriends, yes but the only person who does what you do to Won fucking Ho is you." You turned on your heels and walked out the door. " And you're wearing the fuck me heels." You put a bit more swish in your walk as you walked to her car. "You're crazy!" You heard her yell behind you. You smiled down at your phone as Wonho kept texting you asking you who you were dressed up for and why didn't you answer him. You stood up agents Jess's car as Wonho started calling you aging. You answered your phone to hear Wonho's voice. 

W: You never answered my question Y/N. 

You could hear the jealousy and possessiveness in his voice as clear as day. You could feel the thrill going down your spine as you answered him. 

Y: I don't know what you're talking about babe. 

W: Funny, now answer my question. 

you laughed as you could tell Wonho was getting mad with you. 

W: Y/N. 

You heard him growl through the phone. You felt a spark shoot through your spine. You moved your thighs together. You looked at Jess coming out of her house. 

Y: Hey babe gotta go I'll talk to you later alright I love you.

W: Hey! I'm not done talking to you. 

You hunged up the phone before he could finish his sentence. " I don't want to know let's just go ok." she said as she got in the car. The car ride to the club the guys were having Hyungwon party was quite because really all you could think about was Wonho and his reaction to you showing up. When you and Jess got there it was already packed and had a line going around halfway around the block. Jess parked the car as she looked at you started muttering how this was going to end badly. You pulled down the mirror to check your lipstick and hair you smiled at yourself. 

" He's going to murder you." 

" No, he's not he loves me too much." 

" Your man's bicep is the size of my head he's going to chokeslam you into the nearest wall when he sees you." 

" I wouldn't mind it he's choked me before." 

You said as you got out of the car. You fixed his jacket on you as Jess got out and met you on your side of the car. You grabbed her hand " Ready to go babe." you said as you started to swing your hands as you two walked to the door. You nodded at the doorman as he opened the door everyone here knew who you were. Or more like everyone knew who you belonged too. You're Wonho's girl and every single person who worked here or been here knew it. You walked tall in your heels making sure to make your boobs bounce with each step you made. You looked up to the VIP section to see the guys with drinks in their hands and Hyungwon with a birthday pin on. You slowed your walk as you walked into Wonho's line of eyesight. You watched his priced eyebrow raise as you could see the fire and storm brewing those blue eyes of his. You watched as he smiled seeing you decided to come to the club after all he licked his lips as he watched you. You smiled seeing the realization hit him as he looked at what you wore. You watched his smile turn upside down. Your smiled widen as he narrowed his eyes at you. 

The truth was you loved making Wonho loss it and go crazy. For some reason, it made you happy that only you could do that too him. Only you could make him fall apart. You dragged Jess on the dance floor swaying your hips to the music. You put your arms around Jess as she finally started to loosen up and dance with you. You could feel him looking at you from the VIP section as you danced. You watched Changkyun come up behind Jess and grab her hips. He gave you a look of shock as he started to shake his head laughing. You nodded your head at him as you let go of Jess and backed away from them. You made it to the center of the dance floor. You could still feel Wonho's eyes on you. You put your hands up as you danced getting lost in the music. You felt someone's breath on your neck. You moved away before they could grab you. You only wanted to drive Wonho crazy you murder was not on the list. 

" Y/N!?" 

" Oh my god, Jake hey." You said over the loud music as you hugged him. 

" What are you doing here?" 

" My friends birthday." 

" Do you want to talk outside so I can actually hear you" 

You nodded your head as you followed him out the door to the patio. You closed your eyes as the breeze hit your skin. You gave out a pleasant sigh as you leaned on the railing looking up at the night sky. You felt a hand touch the middle of your back. You moved away knowing it wasn't Wonho. You looked at Jake and smiled as he leaned on the railing next too you. The two of you started to catch up and talk about what happened since the last time you two saw each other. You ignored your buzzing phone knowing it was Wonho calling you to see where you went. You and Jake were talking about an old high school story. When you felt it the chill go down your spine. You knew this chill like the back of your hand You kept talking to Jake as the thrill of excitement started to course through your vains. Because that chill could only be caused by one person. 

" There you are I was looking all over for you." Wonho said with a clam edge to his voice as he put his arm around you as he kissed your neck. You squeezed your legs together feeling the coldness of his lip ring on your neck. 

" Oh hey, babe sorry." You told him. He leaned in to kiss you on the mouth but you turned your head so he kissed your cheek. You heard his growl of irritation in your ear. You were tap dancing on a fine line and you knew it. 

" So Y/N who's this?" Jake said looking at Wonho's arm around you. You felt Wonho's grip on your hip turn painful. As he looked at Jake with a bored look. 

" Yeah Y/N who is this." You heard Wonho growl out. You could feel his anger coming off him in waves. You tried not to move your thighs together. You could feel Wonho feeling around your hip trying to feel for a panty line you smiled to yourself inwardly as you looked at him from the corner of your eye. Giving him a look that said you just noticed. You watched as his eyes darken to a deep blue 

" Jake this is my boyfriend Wonho, Wonho this is Jake." You said. You watched Jake face fall a little before a look crossed his face " Hmm a boyfriend if I was your boyfriend then I wouldn't even let you out of my lap dressed like that." He said as he looked you up and down. Before you could say anything. You was yanked away from Jake by your arm. You looked at the back of Wonhos sliver and blue head. 

" Wonho that was rude what the hell is wrong with you." You said as he dragged you through the club all the way to the parking lot. You stumbled triing to keep up with him. But you didn't fall bcause of his grip on your arm. Before you could say anything to him your back was slammed agents the car door with Wonho's hand on your throat. You looked up at him as he towered over you. You could see the fire in those blues you loved so much. You opened your mouth to say something but stopped when you felt his grip get tighter. You closed your mouth. 

" So you thought that was funny, Frist you lie to me about not wanting to come, Secondly you wear the dress that I told you was for me only, And you not only let Jack touch you but you also let him flirt with you. " 

You tried to think about to choose your next words. " His name is Jake babe." were the words that left your lips. You watched Wonho's eyes narrow at you as he growled " Get.In.The.Damn.Car." your eyes widened. As he ripped the door open the backseat. You started to say something but the look in Wonho's eyes cut you off. He let go of your neck as you ducked under his arm and climb in the backseat. You flinched when he slammed the door closed. Ok, you might have wanted to just rail him up a little you didn't want him straight up pissed. You watch him climb in the backseat next to you. He took off his spiked leather jacket and threw in the front seat. 

" That was uncalled for you know he's an old friend." Wonho looked over at you with his eyes a dark blue. You knew anything you said right now is going in one ear and out the other. You sighed as he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap. 

"You're so fuckin insufferable." Wonho said as he ran his up your legs and under your dress. " You think so babe." you said as he grabbed your hips slowly rocked you against his growing hard on. You felt a shiver of delight run up your spine from the rough fabric of his jeans touching you. " You know from the way you were acting I would think Jackie boy was your boyfriend." he trailed his lips along your neck. "It's Jake baby." you sighed as you racked your nails lightly across the back of his neck. You let out a moan when you felt his fingers touch your clit " Wonho." You felt him smile in your neck " Who are you really wet for Y/N me or him?" he said as he grabbed the underside of your thigh pulling you flush agents him. You tossed your head back " You only you." you moaned as he slides a finger inside you. You drugged your nails across his shoulder. " Really only me." he said as he started to thrust them in and out. "y-y-Yes only you." you put your head in his neck. You let out a scream when his fingers tapped your gspot. 

" Who makes you feel better me or him?" 

" You!" you yelled as you felt him spell out his name on your gspot. Your body started to tremble in his arms. You were so close only a few more minutes and you would go tumbling over the edge. Right before you could climax he removed his fingers. You bucked your hips whining. 

" Wonho please." 

" Show me how you want it." He said looking at you. You kissed his neck as you slide off the seat to kneel in front of him. 

" Yes." 

" Yes what." 

You looked up at him as you popped the button on his jeans " Yes daddy." you said as you unzipped his jeans. Once you pulled his jeans down until they were around his ankles. You pulled down his boxers. You kissed the tip as you made eye contact with him. You felt him grab your ponytail "Don't tease." he snarled at you. You took him fully into your mouth as you started to bob your head. " Fuck." You heard him groan as he put his hand on the back of your head. " Good girl...My girl." he said as he pushed your head down making you gag around him. You put your hands in front of you as you tried to breathe through your nose. " Relax your jaw baby." he said as rubbed your face. You relaxed your jaw as he started to fuck your mouth. You moaned around him as your hand drifted down to relieve the ache between your legs. Before you could touch yourself you were yanked up. Wonho sat you on his lap " Don't think you're getting out of this that easily." he said as he bucks his hips into you. 

" Please please." 

" Hmm let me think have you learned your lesson now." 

" Yes daddy." 

" Good girl." he said in your ear as he thrusted up into you. You moaned as you fell forward on his chest. " Your torment isn't over if you want your climax you got to work for it." he said as he took his shirt off before laying down on the back seat still inside you. You tossed your head back as you sunk down on him. You moaned as the burning feeling of Wonho stretching you out. No matter how many times the two of you have sex it always felt like the first time. You screamed as he thrusted up making you place your hands on his chest to keep you from falling over. " You better get to work babygirl." he said as he placed his hands on your hips. You started to bounce setting a slow pace. You knew that Wonho hated when you rode him slow sooner or later he would get tired of the pace and just fuck you. Whenever he tried to get you to speed you would ignore his attempts. 

He sat up grabbing you by your neck as he slammed you against the car door. You screamed as you finally got what you wanted. And that was for him to fuck you senseless. You cloud feel yourself getting light headed from Wonho's grip on your throat. You tapped on his shoulder. You gasped as you tried to get air in your lungs. you head hit the window as Wonho gave you harder thrust that hit your spot dead on. You bit your lip as you heard people talking outside. The thought that people could catch the two of you now made you moan. You knew the rocking of the car and the steamed up windows gave everything away. 

" Who's good girl are you?" 

"Your's daddy." 

" Who's." he said. You could feel yourself coming apart as your legs started to shake abd your body started to tighten up. You started to whine as he started to slow down. 

" No no no please no." 

" Then say it." He growled 

" Your's Daddy!" you screamed as you fell apart. Your body twitched as you felt Wonho cum inside of you. You laid their limp against him as you tried to catch your breath " We only have a few more minutes before they come looking for us." you heard him mumble. You bucked agents him " Or we could just go home and give Hyungwon his gifts in the morning." He looked down at you to see that he fucked in his jacket. He moaned low in his throat " Fuck it lets go home." he said as he smashed his lips to yours


	6. Stealer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minhyuk will go by two in this fic like Asmodeus is another way of lust so that names everyone but the people close to him know him as.

You sighed as you looked at the black crystal chandler that hung above you. Saying you were bored was an understatement you already did everything you could do that didn't involve Minhyuk. You walked around the gardens twice, You played hide and seek with Merle in the castle and the gardens already. You walked by the throne room twice looking at the pink and black marble doors. Wishing he would come out. King Asmodeus to everyone who only knew of him but to you, he wasn't the fourth king of hell or one of the most ruthless people past the black gates. To you, he was Minhyuk your husband the one that would tear the all of hell apart for you. 

He was also your husband who has been ignoring you for about a week. You understood that the month of October was always the busiest time for them. But the other six made time for there wives. You couldn't count how many times that you heard Changkyun call out that he had to get home to Grace before it got too late. After all the guys would leave he would still be working. Just sitting in the war room looking over what? You don't even know the last time you tried to get him to come out. He snapped at you to leave him alone and to get out. 

Two days ago.

You waved bye to Jooheon as he walked to the front door your dress swished with every stepped you took towards the war room. You pushed open the maroon and white door to see your husband, your king sitting at the head chair of the long table with a drink in his hand looking out the window. The glow of the red moon was the only light in the room. You walked over to him. You looked at his white hair glowing in the moonlight his red button shirt made his skin look like glass. He looked perfect even when he looked like he could sleep for two months. 

You walked over to him and stood behind his chair " My love it's getting late why don't you come to bed." You said as you rubbed his shoulders he leaned into your touch taking a deep breath as he relaxed into the chair. He grabbed your hand and kissed your palm you smiled down at him " Long meeting." you asked him as you continued to rub his shoulders working out the knots in his shoulders. He crossed his legs as he shut his eyes at the feeling of your hands on his shoulders. You leaned down and kissed his neck. You heard him hmm in the back of his throat as you trialed kisses up his neck. When you leaned over the side of the chair to give him a kiss. He shot up out of his chair and away from you. He moved away from you like you just burned him with holy water you looked at him in disbelief as he stood in front of the window drink still in his hand not looking at you. 

" You need to leave." You looked at him confused trying to figure out what just happened. 

" What do you mean?" 

" I mean leave don't you know what that word means it means to get out." 

You looked at him confusion written all over your face. You started to step towards him aging " I said leave Y/N!" you flinched at the loud tone of his voice. You looked at him anger in your eyes and an argument at the tip of your tongue. You breathed deep trying to fight the temptation to yell at him back " I don't feel like arguing with you tonight so I'll leave Your highness." You hissed out at him " Anything else you need King Asmodeus." you said the last two words like they were acid on your tongue. He turned around to look at you then. You never call him that he told you that when he is with you. He's not King Asmodeus when he's with you he's just Minhyuk. But that doesn't stop you from calling him that when he really pisses you off. The moment he turned around the annoyance that was on his face turned into regret when he realized what he just did. You glared at him as you turned on your heels and left the war room. 

You walked faster when you heard him call you. You didn't even look at him when you slammed the door shut. You could still feel the anger coursing through your veins as you walked down the hall to the room the two of you shared. You walked right to the room the two of you shared and grabbed a pillow and a blanket and handed it to the next servant that passed you and told them to take it to the king. He loved that war room so much he could sleep in it for all you cared. 

 

Now 

That night was the last time you physically have seen your husband. Since you kicked him out of the room the two of you shared. You looked at the calendar that hung on the wall it was a day that you use to love when you were human, Halloween. You smiled to yourself you loved Halloween back when you stayed on earth. You looked at your closest as an idea popped into your head. Just because you weren't alive didn't mean that you couldn't go and enjoy yourself. The other sins and their wives go to the world of the living all the time. You jumped up out of bed and to your closest. It was almost midnight in the world of the living that meant half the best parties was just getting started. You looked at your half of the closet wondering what to wear when a dress you haven't worn in years caught your eye. It was a deep red long backless dress with a deep v neck with cuts along the sides with a slit that ran all the up to midthigh. You smiled as you grabbed the dress as you walked out the closest to set it on the bed. 

You looked at the door worried thinking what if he walked in to see you getting ready to leave. You looked at the black door waiting to see Minhyuk walk right in and say "you don't even think about it." but he wasn't. You rolled your eyes cussing him out in your head as if he was standing in front of you. You walked in to get a pair of shoes. As soon as you started to look at shoes the doors opened. You froze as you waited for Minhyuk to say something you grabbed your favorite pair of maroon stiletto's. You slowly walked out the closet to one of your handmaidens with a look of confusion on her face. You released a breath you didn't know you were holding. 

" You scared me, Lilly." You said placing the shoes next to the dress 

" I'm sorry my Queen." she said bowing her head. You waved her off " Lilly it's just me and your his highness is probably still in the war room." you said with anger in your voice. 

" My lad- Y/N if I might be so bold to ask where are you going the two haven't received any invitations to any events." 

" Your right we haven't." 

" Does this mean you forgive King Asmodeus." she said with a bit of hope in her eyes. No one in the castle liked when the two of you fought. You gave her a tight smile as you grabbed your dress and walked to the bathroom to get ready. " Shall I get King Asmodeus outfit ready as well Y/N." You heard her call. You didn't respond trying to think of a way to get out of the castle without causing a commotion among the staff. That would be bad for you because what if one of the staff sees Minhyuk when you're trying to leave and they tell him that they thought he went with you. 

You left the shower on after you were done. You dried off and slipped your dress over your head. You pulled it down and ruffled your hair out. You looked at the door as you bit your lip " Lilly can you hand me my heels please I want to see if the shades match while the shower heats up." You called out to her. you grabbed your robe off the hook and threw it on you managed to tie it and close just in time. " Here you go Y/N." you walked over to the door and grabbed your heels out of her hand. 

" Thank you and can you be a dear and grab my Black and Red ones from my closest." 

" Ok, the ones with the spiked heel or the really really high one?" 

" The really really high ones." 

She closed the door as you heard her walk over to the closest. You ripped off the robe and quickly did your make up to match your dress. You drew a heart on your cheek then slipped your heels on your feet. You breathed deeply as you said the incantation. To change the closest in the bathroom to the door of the club you use to go in the world of the living. You tossed one more look at the door leading to the bedroom. You stepped through the door and shut it sealing it off. You breathed deeply as the chilly night air hit your skin. You did it...you really did it. You smiled as you looked around instead of being in the bathroom you ended up outside the club in the ally next to it. You smiled as you walked towards the club the wind making your dress blow in the wind as you walked. You flashed the guard at the front a smile as you walked up. 

" Y/N I haven't seen you in years how have you been?" you gave him a hug as you answered, " Oh you know here and there I'm married now so I can't party the way I want anymore." You weren't lying Minhyuk didn't like you to go to the world of the living without him or someone with you. 

" Is he with you tonight?" 

You smiled trying not to get angry aging " No its more of a girls night tonight." You told him hoping he would buy it. " I understand but I can't let you in until I know your costume's beautiful." he said smiling at you. You haven't really given thought to what you wear. You just grabbed because you wanted to look sexy tonight then it hit you. You knew exactly what you were " The fourth deadly sin Lust." you said with a sexy smile on your face. He opened the door for you. The smell of sweat and alcohol hit your nose hard, you could feel the vibrations of the music from the doorway. You smiled at the guard as you walked in. You looked around the club all the good times you had flashing through your mind. To be real this was the very place that you and Minhyuk met. 

You smiled as you thought about how inhuman he looked that night and how you knew he was different. You walked to the bar to grabbed a drink. You waved the bartender over to you. You sat on the bar stool you didn't want to dance until you at least had one shot in your system. You weren't one for drinking but tonight was the exception. 

" Wow looks like someone is far from home." You rolled your eyes as you said " What do you want Sloth." he smiled that damn cherisher cat smile at you. You narrowed your eyes at him. 

" Wow hi to you too Y/N." 

" Hi, Wonho." 

" What are you doing here." 

" Having a drink." You told him hoping he would leave before he started asking questions about Minhyuk. " So is the real Lust with you or did you leave on your own." that was a loaded question because if you say yes then he would wait with you until Minhyuk showed up but then aging if you said no he would tell Minhyuk you left and drag you back to hell and deliver you to Minhyuk on a silver plater only a few know the typer of temper Minhyuk has. You heard him get mad but never has he gotten mad at you before. Well, that wasn't true he has gotten mad at you before but not as mad as he's going to be if he finds you gone. 

" You left and didn't tell him." Your eyes widen as you looked at Wonho that's the one thing you hated about him. He could read minds usually you were better at hiding your thoughts from him but you slipped up today and that slip up might cost you the rest of your freedom. 

" I don't know what you're talking about." 

" You left and you didn't tell him!" you put your hand over Wonho's mouth and looked around the room you could feel two other demons in the room. 

" Will you kept it down big mouth." you hissed at him as you felt his mouth move while you covered his mouth with your hand you looked at him confused. Until he pulled your hand off " I said are you crazy." You shrugged your shoulders. You saw Wonho shake his head as he laughed. 

" You two are matched made in heaven I swear." 

" How could you tell I slipped out." 

" Because you didn't have to hear him rant about that very dress your wearing for an hour." The bartender walked over to you. He was kinda cute not as fine as Minhyuk but he was cute none the less. He smiled at you as he said 

" What might I be able to get the....." 

" The deadly sin Lust." he smiled at you as he looked at you up and down. " You most definitely are." he said as he gave you a look. You heard Wonho scoffed " So what can I get you, Miss.Lust." he said as he leaned on the bar closer to you. You smiled at him " How about you surprise me." you told him. He smiled at you. 

" All right I'll make you a drink worthy of a goddess." 

" I will hold you to that." You told him winking at him. " Don't bother you won't need to make her a drink because she's leaving N O W." You looked at Wonho he was glaring at the bartender. You gave the bartender an awkward smile as you looked ta Wonho glaring him. 

" What the fuck is your problem." 

" My problem what the fuck is your problem are you trying to get that kid killed." 

" Chill mr. diva no one is going to die." 

" He is if you keep that damn act up..where the hell is your wedding ring at." You rolled your eyes as you showed him your hand that had your pink heart diamond engagement and black diamond-studded wedding ring showing him that you had your rings on " I'm reckless, not stupid." you told him as you put your hand back down in your lap. That pissed you off. You weren't stupid enough to leave your wedding ring. No matter how mad you got at Minhyuk it wouldn't be mad enough to take your ring off. 

" So what even happened that made you so mad that you would leave without him." 

" He proved to me that he wanted to be alone so I left to go have fun and your ruining it."

" So you two had a fight and instead of talking you decided to dress like that and come out the house and flirt with the bartender sounds more like a death wish then fun." 

" I thought I looked good." The bartender came over and sat a pink drink with a heart drawing in the center with strawberry's in it. " You look amazing." he said smiling at you " Why thank you and I'm impressed this does look like a drink fit for a goddess." you told him as you took a sip staring at him " Thank you just call me when you need another one or something else." he said as he licked his lips at you. You opened your mouth to say something but you were cut off by the very person that you were afraid of finding you right now. " Trust me she won't be needing anything from you." You froze as you heard Minhyuks voice from behind you. 

" Well, that's my queue to go I will see you two later." Wonho said as he rushed out and left. You looked at his back while the words ' you damn snitch.' was at the tip of your tongue. Minhyuk sat down where Wonho was and looked at you with a look that said he was not pleased. You pretend that he wasn't there as you continued to drink your drink and eat your strawberry's. 

" Hey, can I get a dance." You looked at the guy who was brave enough to walk towards with Minhyuk's whole aura screaming murder. " No you can't and if you would like to keep your eyes I suggest you place them anywhere but my fuckin wife." He growled as he stood up getting in the guys face. You grabbed Minhyuk's arm " Will you just stop it I was just enjoying my night and you and your damn brother just had to mess it up." you told him. He gave you a look that said who were you talking too. You got up and started walking away from him. You got out all the way outside and back to the ally to open the door back to the castle. 

" Where are you going!?" 

" Away from you." 

" Y/N get back here!" 

" Why should you ignore me for weeks and then you pull the whole jealousy husband act no Minhyuk you don't get to do that." 

As soon as you stopped in front of the wall to open the doorway. You were slammed against it you felt his hand grab your hair and yank your neck back. " You know at first I thought this brat act of yours was cute but now it's starting to get on my nerves. " should you have stopped there and not say anything else, yes. But did you? no. 

" Who's fault is that." You gasped as you felt his hand reach through the slit in your dress. You felt him run a finger over your lips " s-s-Stop." You gasped as he started to rub your clit. " Let's see if you still have that bratty attitude when I fuck it out of you." You braced your hands in front of you as he started doing figure eights. " Minhyuk." You moaned out " You been pissing me off these last three days I tried to give your space to let you calm down." You bucked your hips into his hand trying to get to rub harder. You started to Whine as he kept his touches were light enough to get you wet but not hard enough to work you up to an orgasm. He had so much power over you it made no sense he could make you fall apart with the slightest thing. " For what you pulled tonight I should tie you up and you leave there like this wet and needy for me just waiting for me to anything to you." You moaned at the thought of it " Now you want something to do with me what happened to the whole I ruined your night act that you put on back at the club." You started to buck your hips into his hand. But he pulled his hand away as fast it was there. Your eyes snapped opened and turned to look at him. He stood there licking the fingers that he just between your legs. You squeezed your thighs together as the image was burned into your brain. " What the fuck was that." You asked him as he turned his back to you and opened up the doorway back home. You watched him walk through the door. You balled your fist up in anger he turned and looked at you with a face that said come on. 

" Come on Y/N." you narrowed your eyes at him as you crossed your arms. 

" No." 

" What did you say." You stomped your foot " I said no." he glared at you as he quickly walked to you and grabbed you by your throat. " Get. In. The. Fuckin. House." You glared at him. 

" I said no." 

" Fine if you want to act like a brat then I'll treat you like a damn brat." he growled as he let go of your throat and grabbed your arm and dragged you through the doorway " Minhyuk let me go!" You screamed as his grip turned bruising. The castle staff looked at the two of you " Everyone get the hell out you have the day off." he said as he started to drag you up the stairs. And to the room, you two shared he threw you into the room. And slammed the door closed. You put your hands in front of you to catch yourself as you started to fall to the floor. 

" What the fuck is your problem!" You yelled at him he just looked at you breathing heavy as his eyes turned into their natural shade of red. You knew right then you pissed him off even more then you planned too. He walked over to the closest and walked in you debated on running but you knew that would just make things bad enough for you. 

By the time you decided what to do. You were half to the door " Where do you think you're going." you froze mid-step to look at him holding a pair of handcuffs. " What are you doing?" you asked him still inching your way to the door. Before you could even twist the knob you were being pulled back and threw on the bed. He grabbed your hands and handcuffed them to the headboard. As soon as he was done he looked down at you the anger in his eyes was making his eyes shiner brighter then what they were. 

He gripped your face. Making you look at him " I'm just going have to break you." he said as he ran his hand down your body. You didn't believe him one bit because Minhyuk wasn't like that. When you two had sex he was always so gentle with you. He wasn't going to break you he wouldn't. " I always loved this dress on you." He said as he ripped the dress down the middle all the way to the slit. " Minhyuk!" you yelled as the pooled at your hips. " I'll buy you a new one." he said as he broke the straps around your arms. You yanked at the handcuffs " Ok Minhyuk this isn't funny anymore." You told him. He looked at you all tied up for him. He smiled as he got up from the bed and walked back to the closest to grab something. You looked over your arm trying to see where he went. He came back in your view with a silk blindfold and headphones. " What are you doing." you asked him as he put the blindfold on you " We are going to do things my way you won't be able to hear me but I will tap your arm twice and you will say green for everything is good and ok yellow for slowdown and Aemdoues for me to stop completely ok." You felt the feeling of excitement start to go through your body. You started to nod your head and decided against it " Yes." You said your body flinched as you felt a sting of pain go across your rib cage " Yes what." he asked you felt that sting turns into pleaser " Yes sir!" you yelled as you felt another hit but on your thigh this time. " Good girl." He said as he put the headphones on you. You felt two taps on your arm. You felt your lips move in the word green. You couldn't see anything but darkness the only thing you could hear was...moans?...You listened to the soun flowing through the headphones to realize it was playback of the last time you two had sex the two forgot to turn his laptop off so it recorded the two of you having sex in the war room. You blushed as your moans played in your ear when you heard yourself yell Minhyuks name you felt that pleasurable sting aging. Your body jerked you couldn't decide if you wanted to lean into the sting or away from it. It was like for three more stings of pain in different spots. You rubbed your thighs together trying to some type of friction. You felt his hands trail up your legs and part them you felt him kiss the inside of your thigh. 

You bucked your hips trying to get to him to hurry up. Your mouth dropped open in a yell that you couldn't hear as you felt him slap your thigh. You felt his hand grip your hips to hold them down. As you felt him lick up your core. You yanked your hands trying to them free so you could touch him. You never knew until now how much you liked to touch him during sex. You tried not to move as you felt him run his fangs over your clit. " Minhyuk." You moaned as started to suck on your clit. You bucked your hips into his mouth. The headphones were ripped off " If you keep moving like that will the I really will have to tie you down. " he said as you felt his breath ghost over you " I feel bad I don't do this as often your test is so addicting." Your body arched off the bed as you felt his fingers enter you. " Let's see how long it takes until I break you." he said as he tapped your spot. You screamed Minhyuks name as you felt your climax creeping up your spine. " Minhyuk!" you yelled as you felt him remove his fingers. You breathed trying to get air back in your lungs as you felt your climax slowly ease away. You chocked down a whine as you felt his tongue replace his fingers. Your mouth dropped open in a moan that sounded like his name as you came undone. Your body shook as he didn't stop. You felt tears sting your eyes from overstimulation " Too..much." You said trying to get your hands free to push him away. You tried to close your legs but he changed his grip from your hips to your thighs as he moved his head closer. Your legs started to shake as he didn't stop " Minhyuk please!" You sobbed as you felt another orgasm approaching. Your legs shook as your second orgasm made your toes curl and your legs shake. You felt the tears go down your face as your body started int to fall into a state of bliss. You sighed as you sunk down in the mattress. 

You felt him run his nose across your neck " Are you ok?" you hummed as you turned your head to where you heard his voice at. " Yeah I'm fine." you tried to stretch but the handcuffs prevented you from doing so. You looked up at them and then back to Minhyuk " Arent you going to uncuff me now." You said looking at him. He pressed his lips to yours as his hand wandered back down your body. You body jerked away from him as his fingers touched your clit. You whined in your throat " Y/N I think your forgot I said I was going to break you until that bratty attitude of yours is no more." He told you as you felt thrust into you. Your mouth dropped open as you let a scream. " Minhyuk!" you felt more tears sting your eyes. You felt him reach his hand up and grab your throat. His grip tightened every time he pulled out and he would let go when he pushed back in. " Color?" He growled as he kissed you. He thrusted one more time hitting that one spot " Green!" you squealed as your body spasmed around him. That was the last thing you felt before you blacked out 

You opened your eyes to shut them aging your body felt so havey. You turned to see Minhyuk laying on you playing on his phone. You moved your arms to see that you were no longer handcuffed " w-What time is it?" you winced at hearing your own voice " Its six in the morning." he said as he cupped your face " I'm sorry for speaking to you like that I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." he pecked your lips. " Do you forgive me?" you nodded your head sleepily. You felt him kiss the middle of your chest " Sleep Y/N you're going to need it we're not done yet and next time you won't pass out after three." he said as kissed you. You just closed your eyes because no matter how hard you tried you did not have the strength to fight with him right now.


	7. Give Me Dat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shownu's Next

You sighed as you fought the feeling to throw your phone at the wall. You were tired of this game the two have been playing. For three long months, you and Shownu have been playing this back and forth game one day you two will act like a couple and the next day you act like nothing ever happened like it was just a dream. An illusion to everyone around you and you was tired of it. For once you wanted to act the day before did happen you wanted to act like the couple that everyone assumed you were. It shocked everyone who even asked if the two of you were together. Its been this way for three months the late night phone calls, The random walks that ended up being dates, The night drives. The way he treats you, The way he holds you, the way he gets possessive over you, The way we ruined you for any other guy there. Everything he did was so damn boyfriend but that was the one thing he wasn't. The one thing you had to remind yourself that he wasn't but words can't even explain how much you wanted him to be. You rolled on your side as you waited for your phone to go off. Waiting for him to respond to you. You don't know how long you been looking at your phone but it must have been long enough for your best friend to get home. You didn't even look over at your door as you heard it open. 

" Are you still looking at your phone?" 

" Don't judge me." 

" I'm not...It's just he hasn't responded yet." 

" No, he can be on Wonho's snapchat story but he can't respond to my one message I'm not a hard girlfriend-.." You stopped midsentence as you thought about what you just said. Your best friend was looking at you with the same look she always had when you mentioned Shownu. The look of pain and sadness that's how you knew that the speech of you finding someone better and new would be better for you was coming. You sighed as you said the same words you tell her each time this conversation comes up 

" Not now." 

" You always say that." 

" Because I know what you're going to say," you told her as you got up from your bed and towards your closest. 

" Where are you going?" 

" He's not the only who can have fun so I'm going out for some fresh air." You told her as you picked out a tank top and some shorts. 

" Like out like the outside world out." 

" Yes." You said as you stepped into your bathroom to change and brush your teeth. You shook your hair out of the ponytail it was up in as you changed from sweatpants and a hoodie to the shorts and a tank top. "You're not joking right like your really going outside." You rolled your eyes as you put your sandals on " Yes are you coming?" You asked her as grabbed a flannel shirt to wrap around your waist. " But you're going to be checking your phone every 5 minutes." She said as she looked at you. You walked over and put your phone on do not disturb. " There now let's go." You told her as you grab your keys and walked out of your room. You heard her coming down the stairs behind you as you walked the house the two of you shared. You heard her call your name from behind you. You turned around and looked at her to see she had her phone out pointed towards you. You stuck your tongue at her as you started walking back to your car. " Road trip!" she yelled you raised your hands up as you yelled " Ayyy." The two of got the car and she still had her phone in her hand. " Are you still recording?" 

" Yes because you look cute as shit." You threw up the peace sign as you walked to the driver side of your car. You got in the car just as soon as your phone started to ring. You looked down at it to see it was Shownu calling you. 

" I thought he was with Wonho and Jooheon," you said as you let your phone ring just staring at the picture you set for him. " Heres why." Your best friend said as she showed you her phone. It was the video that she just took of you walking to the car. The second name that popped up that showed they viewed her snapchat was Wonho's name. You sighed trying not to let the fact that he didn't call you because of the four text messages you sent him he called because. Wonho showed him the snap video. You looked down at your phone as it stopped ringing. 

" Are you going to answer?" 

You tossed your phone on the backseat as you started the car " Nope." you said as you pulled off and started driving. 

" So where are we going?" 

" Don't know yet I was thinking let's just drive until we see somewhere fun maybe the beach its the start of summer so there might be bonfires parties everywhere." 

" You actually want to go to a party like a party without Shownu." 

" Yeah its been a while since it's just been us huh." 

" Oh my god my best friend is back," she said as she started dancing in her seat. You laughed as you handed her the aux cord. You started driving you didn't know how long you been driving but between loudly singing along to all the songs your best friend was playing. Its been a while since you could hang out with her. You drove until the sun started to set you pulled up to the beach to see more than one bonfire lit and people dancing with drinks in their hands with the music going. Some people were playing beach volleyball or beerpong 

" What do you think their drinking?" 

" I don't know but it looks fun and I want some." You got out of the car and approached the beer pong table. " Hey got room for two more?" you called out. As soon as the guy turned around you wished you could take back your words as soon as you said them. Hyungwon looked at you with a raised eyebrow. " Fuck," you muttered. You watched your best friend look at him like he was the last person on the planet. 

" Really?!" You asked her. She looked at you " What it's not my fault that hasn't introduced me to him yet what kinda friend are you." You shook your head " This is Hyungwon he's one of Shownu's roommates." you told her as she walked to him. He handed her a drink as he smiled at her. 

" Feel like being my good luck charm?." 

" I would love too," she told him as she took the drink from him and started standing next to him. He held up the beerpong to her she kissed before taking a sip of her drink. You held your hands up as you walked away from her and walked to the bar to get a drink. You sat on the barstool as you started patting your pockets looking for your phone. " Hey what can I get you." You looked up to see a guy in a black sleeveless shirt. His blonde hair following in his eyes the sun catching his pricing as he shot you a smile. 

" Umm yeah, can I get a screwdriver." 

" Anything for you cutie." He said as he smiled at you. You smiled back at him. He made eye contact with as he started making your drink. " Are you going to stare or ask me that question you been dying too," you told him as you smiled at him aging. 

" I'm just wondering why your boyfriend would even let you wander around without him." 

" Who said I have a boyfriend?" You asked him as you looked at him. He gave you a smirk as he brought your drink over. 

" I mean I could keep you company if you would like me too," he said as he set your drink down. " Y/N." You said as you held your hand out to him " Minho." He said as he leaned on the counter. That's how you spent most of your evening talking to Minho and drinking. Until he clocked out and came around the counter and sat next to you. He grabbed your hand and kissed it " I been dying to do that since your first sat down in front of me." he said as he smiled at you. " What else have you been dying to do." You asked him. He looked over at the makeshift dance floor. " Would you dance with me?" You smiled at him as you got up and held your hand out to him " What are you waiting for?" You said as he grabbed your hand. You started walking to the dance floor. You swayed your hips as you walked towards the dance floor. He grabbed your hips as the two started to dance. You heard what sounded like a camera going off. You looked over to see Wonho smiling at the two of you. You watched Changkyun walk up next to him and put his arm on his shoulder " Did you get the before picture." He asked with this shit eating grin on his face. You sighed " What do you two want?" You were fed up with Shownu's roommates popping up. All this damn beach and they just had to be on the side you were on. " What are you two even doing here last time I checked Hyungwon was at the beerpong table." You told them wanting them to leave. 

" The same could be said about you Y/N." You flinched at the edge in his voice. You turned around to see him standing there with his arms crossed. You could tell from the vein popping out of his neck that this would end badly if you weren't careful. You looked up at Minho " Rain check on that dance?" He smiled at you as he kissed you. " Count it Beautiful." You smiled as he walked away. That smile fell from your face as you looked at Shownu and started walking away from him. All you wanted was a good time that's all you wanted a good time away from him. You got all the way back to your car when he grabbed your arm. 

" What could you possibly want?" You tried not to look at the way his shirt fit him or the way he just looked so damn good in that outfit. " Where's your phone?" He said trying not to get mad at you.

" In the car." 

" Why didn't you answer it?" 

" Why didn't you answer me back?" 

" I was with Jooheon and Wonho." 

" And I was with my best friend so I guess we're even." You told him trying to walk away from him. " Really because it looked like your best friend had Hyungwons tongue down her throat and you were grinding on some random guy." He put his arms up caging you in. " He's not random his name is Minho." You said with a smile on your face. He gave you a face that told you he wasn't amused as he moved closer to you. You tried to ignore how hard your heart was beating. You tried to fight that feeling that was starting at the base of your spine. But most of all you tried to fight the feeling you got from hearing him say that. Maybe if you gave in just this once.....No, you weren't going to jump him here and now. Just for him to pretend that it didn't happen in the morning. As much as you hated to admit you couldn't keep doing this. You bit your lip as you felt him kiss your neck. You put your hands on his chest to try and push him away. The word stop was stuck in your throat as you tried to push him away. You bit down on your lip as you tried to not let a moan leave your mouth as he started to stuck on that one spot on your neck. You let out a yelp when you felt him bit down on the same spot. 

" y-Your going to leave an m-mark." You tried to say as you tried to push him away. He grabbed your wrist and pinned them to the side of your car. " So I been trying so hard to let you have your space until you were ready to come out to everyone as a couple but no I want to let everyone know your mine and no one else," he said in your ear. You felt as if your heart stopped. You looked up at him " What." you said with so much hope in your voice. Please don't let this be another dream...please don't let this be another dream you prayed. The number of times you dreamed of this moment was to many for you to count. " Your mine, my best friend, my heartache, my headache, the only person that could piss me off but I can't yell at, The one I can't stay mad at for long, your just mine, You've been mine from the moment I really got to have you." He said as you that felt that tingle as you remembered the first night you two had together. It was a hot summer day just like this one. A moan left your lips as the memory played out in your head. You wrapped your arms around his neck. The words please don't let this be a dream just kept repeating in your head. You hoped this wasn't a fever dream that you would wake up from pissed because of how real it felt. 

He smashed his lips to yours. You moaned out as you pulled him closer you felt his hands trail down your body to the back of your thighs as he picked you up. Your legs locked around his hips on instinct. He pulled away from you as he leaned his forehead on yours. The look in his eyes hurt you the look of a man that just lost a losing battle. Like a kid that just had their teddy bear snatched from them. It hurt you because that's the very feeling you have when he ignores you. The very feeling he's feeling you feel every moment when he's not around you. The feeling like someone can replace you. " Just please.." You looked at him as you started rubbing the back of his neck " Be mine and not just for a night I hate this I hate how we act as if nothing happened. " you brought him down into a kiss " Been yours..." was the words you whispered only for him to hear. He moved your body up. So your legs were locked around his sides and not his hips you had to cran your neck to kiss him. You felt one of his hands let go your leg so his body was pining you to the car. You let out a gasp as your head was yanked back by a strong grip in your hair. " Don't think I'm going to let what happened early slide," he said as he pulled your head back farther as he started to suck on your throat. 

You tightened your legs around him as a moan left your lips. " Please," you said as you started to move around. He tugged on your hair " Did I say move." he growled out as he bit into your throat. " n-n-No." it took everything in you not buck your hips into him. " I meant what I said." you heard him say as your head leaned back hitting the window. You felt his hand trail up your shirt. You put your hands on his shoulders " w-w-We can't do this here." you tried to push at him away. " Are you sure about that." You heard him whisper into your neck. You shivered at the feeling that ran down your spine. " You want to go somewhere more private?" You bucked your hips as a yes tumbled from your lips. He set you down on the ground as he kissed the palm of your hand. " This is your last chance to walk from this...from me," he said as he looked you in the eyes. You grabbed the front of his shirt as you pulled him towards the back door of your car. " If I didn't want this I wouldn't have waited for you as long as I did." You told him as you opened the door. " I thought you said privately." he said as he watched you climb in the back of your car "It's more private than the side of my car out in the open." You told him as you took your tank top off and tossed it in the trunk. You looked him in the eye as you took the shirt you had wrapped around waist off and tossed it where you threw your shirt. You looked up to meet his eyes the look in his eyes made you rub your thighs together. You made eye contact with him as you ran your hand up over your chest. " Are you going to just stare or am I going have to start without you like always," you told him as your hand started to drift down as you laid back on the seat. Your eyes drifted shut as your hand trailed down your body to the top of your shorts. You heard the door shut and the locks click. You opened your eyes to see him staring down at you. You locked your legs around him. " No..no babygirl," he said as he unhooked your legs. You whined as he pinned your hips down " Show me what you meant by you starting without me. " He said as he sat by your feet watching as if you were his favorite painting in an art show or his favorite show that he loved to watch. " Give me a show," he said. You tossed your head to the side as a moan left your lips. " Are you going to be a good girl and give me a good show." he said as he ran his hands up and down your body " Yes." You hissed when he placed a kissed on your hip right above your shorts. Your skin felt hot. Every place he touched burned you could still feel his touches even after his hands left you. " If I have to help you, baby, you won't get a reward for being such a good girl for me." Your eyes drifted shut as your hands moved down to your chest. 

 

The fantasy that always made you weak was playing through your head the way his hand would run up and down your body. The way his hands feel when he touches you. Your mouth dropped open in a moan of his name as your hand slipped into your shorts. You moved your legs so they fell open so he had the perfect view. Your teeth bit down on your lip as your fingers founded your clit you started slowly rubbing circles on your clit as your other hand was pulling on your nipples. You slipped a finger in the feeling made you throw your head back. In your mind it was him touching you, teasing you. He was the reason your body twitched he was the reason, your thighs shook and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. You were close so close just one more moment and you would be there. Your mouth dropped open. You felt his hand grab yours stopping you from reaching the thing your body has been craving since he slammed you against your car door. " Open your eyes baby." You heard him whisper in your ear. You opened your eyes to see him looking at you like he wanted to devour you. He moved your hand from the inside of your shorts. He looked you in the eye as he licked your fingers clean. Your breath hitched as you watched him take his shirt off as he moved your hands to the side of your head. " Keep them there and don't move." You nodded your head. You let out a yelp as you felt him bite your thigh. " Yes!" You yelled out as he tapped your hip. You lifted your hips enough for him to get your shorts and underwear off you. You looked down at him as he planted kisses up and down the inside of your thigh. You moved your fingers tempted to grab onto his hair and move to the place you wanted him to kiss the most. 

He made eye contact with you as he licked up your slit. You shut your eyes as your teeth sunk into your bottom lip to keep from crying out. That's was when you heard it the sound of voices coming towards the car. You looked down at him as he wrapped his arms around your thighs to keep you in place. You shook your head no as he placed his finger to his lips telling you to be quite that was the only warning you got before he started to suck on your clit. Your hands flew to your mouth to try to muffle the noise that slipped out as he continued to make you try to scream out. And trying he was you thought you were doing good because so far the people that were outside were still at the car next to yours. You couldn't close your legs because he had your legs trapped in one place. Your back arched when you felt his tongue enter you. " Shownu!" You ended up yelling you gasped when you realized what you just did. You put your hand back over your mouth shutting your eyes. You felt your body start to get hotter as you tried to grind your hips into his face. You bit back a whimper as stuck on you harder. You felt your toes start to curl as you got closer and closer " Fuck." you whispered your back arched off the seat as you started to cum. You hummed the peaceful feeling started to pull you in. You let out a breath you didn't you were holding as you tried to get air in your lungs. You felt him let go of your thighs. He trailed his lips up to your body the slick trail was like lava on your skin. You let out a quiet moan when you felt his lips meet yours as he laid down on top of you. He grabbed your hair as he pulled you in for a kiss making you taste yourself on his lips. You locked your legs around his hips as you whispered " Please." he kissed your neck " Please what." he said. You knew what he wanted you to say he told you before all you had to do was ask. " Please fuck me." you whispered in his ear. 

" Now was that hard," he said as you heard the sound of his zipper. You wrapped your arms around him as your nails dug into his back. You bucked your hips trying to hurry him up. " So impatient," he whispered in your ear. You rolled eyes before you could say anything to him you heard more voices outside the car. Your eyes widened when you started to realize that whoever was out there heard you yell out Shownu's name. You looked at him panicked " Wait there's sti-" You cut your self off as you moaned as he entered you. Your back arched as you shut your eyes " Let them hear so they who exactly you belong to." he said as started to grind into you hitting your spot dead on. You bit down on to his shoulder to keep from crying out. You racked your nails down his back when he gave you a hard thrust. " You like the thought that someone might catch us don't you," he whispered in your ear. You clenched around him because of the thrill of getting caught or someone looking into the window and seeing the two made you wetter " So you want everyone that your mine and mine only." you nodded your head not trusting your voice. You let out a gasp when you felt his fingers touch your clit. " Let's see how fast I can make you scream," he told you before he started going faster and harder. You had to put your hand on your door so your head won't hit the door. You were biting your lip so hard you were surprised that you didn't break the skin from how hard you were biting down on it. 

You felt your second orgasm coming. You sunk your nails dipper into his back so you won't cry out. " Are you going to scream for me, baby." You shook your head no as you locked your legs tighter around his hips. You felt his teeth bit your nipple. Your mouth opened in a salient scream as your second orgasm hit you. You heard him groan in your ear as his hands grip your hips in a bruising grip. As he came right after you. You tried to breathe but it was hard the car was hot and the windows were fogged over. And you couldn't just crack a window because then people would see " Are you ok?" You looked over to see him looking at you with concern in his eyes. You gave him a sleepy smile as your body started to come down from your orgasmic bliss. You gave him a kiss " I never been better." you told him


End file.
